True Love
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Finished! Gilbert works in a hospital in Halifax and he is searching afte the true love in his life.
1. Default Chapter

True Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a cold and foggy morning in November, as Gilbert was on the way to the hospital. His apartment was only few blocks far from it, and so he walked most of the time to work. The streets from Halifax were, now at 7.00 in the morning yet very quiet. His shift starts at 7.30 AM. Gilbert loved his work and he was a well doctor. Since three years, he still working at the hospital in Halifax, and he didn't want change this, in the next time. At his private life, he wasn't so sure. He had often dates with some girls, but no one of them seems as the right girl. Since one year, he goes out often with Christine Stuart. She was the daughter from Dr. Stuart and very pretty. Christine was very nice and Gilbert liked her. But loved he her? Gilbert thought a lot about this question in the last time. He didn't know if he should ask her the decisive question of the life. Sure, Christine was nice, pretty, and intelligent, but want he really spend the rest of his life with her? He knows that Christine waited of this question, but as yet, he can't do it. Yesterday, he had almost asked her. After the dinner, they were walked through the park. In the charmed moonlight, everything seems so easy. But, suddenly, he got his doubts again, and he hadn't said anything. Had he doubt if he really loved her? Gilbert banished his confused thoughts away; as he walked now up to the hospital.  
  
How usual ruled a big activity in the old brick building. Gilbert saw some nurses and they greeted him. He was popular with the nurses. One reason was that he was always nice and friendly. The other reason was that he looked handsome. On top of it, he was yet a bachelor, and the one or other, visualize a chance. Although, Gilbert give never a reason for it. He opened the door to the station in the second floor and Martha Camps came towards him, with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Martha." "Good morning, Dr. Blythe." Martha was the head nurse and she does her work always dutiful and friendly. She could handle well with the patients, and she had the knack of the nurses and the doctors. Everyone respected the small, roly-poly head nurse. She wears her hair always-tidy pin up under the cornet. Her uniform was always faultless. "Is something new?" Gilbert asked and Martha followed him into his office. She hold some index cards in her hands, and during Gilbert dressed up his white coat, she told him what was happened, last night. "Proper, nothing out of the way. Mrs. Shiver's fever is rise a little bit. Mrs. Fouler lamented over headache, until Dr. Piller gave her a sleeping pill. Otherwise it was peaceful. Of room 22c we have indeed a new patient."  
  
Gilbert looked interested up. "It is a young teacher from Hopetown. She had a broken ankle and Dr. Piller has the suspicion of a concussion. Funny is only the kind, how the accident is happened." Martha's corners of the mouth jerked light to a smile. Normally, it wasn't Martha's kind to laugh about the misadventures from the patients. "You must know she is fall down from a paling." "From a paling?" Gilbert shacked wondering his head. "Her pupils made proof of their courage, and she want to stop them. The pupils want to know, if someone could balance on a paling. She said yes and would show it them, if they promise to stop the proofs of courage. Unfortunately, the fence was on the end still rocking. She looses her balance and fall down." "This is really an uncommon story. A balancing teacher," Gilbert laughed. "I think I will look after her, now. This Miss. How is her name, Martha?" "Miss Shirley," Martha answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Room 22c was on the end of the corridor. It was little bit dark in it, because the curtains were closed. The reason was Dr. Piller`s suspicion of a concussion. Therefore he had ordered rest for the patient. With a friendly: "Good morning," Gilbert walked to the bed and looked of the index card, which hung on the end of the bed. As he looked up, he saw a young, pretty woman with long red hair. But, most impressed him her eyes. Never before, he had seen such beautiful grey-green eyes. The special was the glittering in it. "Good morning," the young woman answered and smiled weak. "I'm Dr. Blythe, your treating doctor. How are you, today?" "Properly, fine, up to my feet." "No headache? No dizziness?" Gilbert asked and starts to feel her pulse. "No, nothing of the kind. Must the curtains really be closed? It is so depressing, if you can't look outside the window. Even a great fancy can't help than." She looked to the window. Gilbert laughed about her remark: "If Dr. Piller`s suspicion will not to be confirmed, we can open the curtains. You have a wonderful view towards the park from here." She beamed: "Than, I will, so long as, imagine the park. I'm sure that birches and chestnut-trees standing in it." Gilbert smiled. He takes pleasure in that young teacher. Somehow, she was very exceptional, but at a nice kind. "There is even a little birch wood in it. Birches are my favourite trees." He answered honest. "Mine, too. I like all trees, but birches are my favourite one. The white trunk makes them so elegance." Her eyes looked dreamily. Suddenly, he noticed some freckles on her nose, and he noticed that her nose was exceptional pretty. He had control the splint on her leg and nodded pleased. Everything was all right. "I don't think that you have a concussion. If, until noon no troubles arise, can a nurse open the curtains. "With joy he noticed that her eyes glittering cheerful. He liked it, if he can bring joy to her. His look range on her beside table, there laid a small book with a well- thumbed cover. "But, as a precaution, you shouldn't start to read, soon. We don't want overdo it." He smiled warning. Anne observed his look to the book and smiled: "Oh, no. I don't need to read this book. I know every word. Maybe, it sounds silly, but I want only have this book close by me. It has gone through a lot." She grabbed the book and stroke careful over a corner, where a part absence. "I have it since I was a little girl. It is an heirloom and I hang on it." She closed here eyes and starts to recite:  
  
Willows whiten, aspens quiver, Little breezes dusk and shiver Thro` the wave that runs forever By the island in the river Flowing down to Camelot.  
  
Four grey walls, and four grey towers, Overlook a space of flowers, And to silent isle embowers, The Lady of Shalott.  
  
Suddenly, she opened her eyes and her cheeks blushing. `What I'm doing here? He must think I'm crazy. ` Thought Anne. "Sorry," Anne stammered and she doesn't dare to look up. "I'm sure you have to do more important things, than listen to me. I`m sorry." "This is Tennyson." Gilbert answered. "The Lady of Shalott is one of his best poems." Anne looked surprised up: "You know Tennyson?" "Of course, he is one of my favourite poets." Anne smiled. At the first time, she liked Dr. Blythe, and now, she knew he was a kindred spirit.  
  
"Mhmmm," from the door they could hear a noise and both turned her head to it. Martha standing there, with some index cards in her hand. "Sorry, Dr. Blythe, but it is time for the visit." She comments cautious. "Ah. yes, of course. I'm coming at once, Martha." He hadn't noticed that he talked 30 minutes with Miss Shirley. The head nurse nodded and closed the door. "I'm sorry that I waste your time." Anne said and laid the book back. "It was a pleasure to me, Miss Shirley." He smiled and than went to the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Later he sat in his office and worked on some papers. Suddenly, he thought again at Tennyson`s poem. He could hear Anne's clear and lovely voice, as she recites tow stanzas. This Miss Shirley was really remarkable.  
  
The rest of the day passed very quickly. A patient with an acute appendicitis required Gilbert's whole attention. It was almost 6.00 PM, as he finished his work. He had already changed his cloth, as he decided to visit room 22c again, before he would leave the hospital. Somehow, he wants to speak again with Miss Shirley. "Good evening, Miss Shirley." Smiling he entered the room. She wears her hair plaited, now. Again he noticed how pretty she was. "Dr. Blythe! Don't you have yet closing time?" She asked and smiled. "I want even go home. But I want look after you, before I leave the house. How are your foot?" "Fine, thank you. And I haven't read!" Sly she looks at him. "But, I have one question." Anne hesitated. "You can ask everything." "How.how long must I stay here? It is only. The school board will pay for my treatment, because the accident is happened in the school. But, I don't will charge them needless, because I'm guilty on this accident." Nervous she fiddles with the coverlet. "I can't say exact how long, in the moment. But don't be worry about it. Why did you balance on this paling?" Anne's cheeks blushing: "Sometimes, I'm a little bit too impulsive. Someone had said one time, the reason is my red hair, and I think this is right." She laughed and stroked a lock back. "To be impulsive is sometimes very useful, too." Gilbert answered. "Sure, but not if it treat of such foolishnesses, how balancing on a paling. Miss Brook say she have no hope that I will change myself some time. She means I will be so sill as now, even I'm 60 years old." Both laughed and than Gilbert said good-bye. 


	4. Chapter 4

My native language isn`t English, therefore I make sometimes terrible grammar faults. I think I need a beta reader. Is there someone who would correct my worse mistakes? I need your help, please!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The first week was passed and Gilbert and Anne talked a lot. Sometimes he visited her during his lunch hour. It was so easy for him to talk with her. They spoke about everything and understand each other great. Gilbert noticed that no one visit Anne. He inquired by Martha, if she knows if someone visits Anne. But Martha shacked negative her head: "No! I don't see someone. But I find it very odd, because she is such a nice lady." Yes, it was odd. Gilbert decided to ask her.  
  
Anne didn't notice his presence at once, because she was complete plunge into her work. She sat in the bed and wrote eager. Papers laid dot about the bedspread. Gilbert observed her for a moment. A hair lock gets loosed from the plait and hangs into her face. It seems as she forgot everything around herself. "What are you writing all the time?" Gilbert asked smiling. Startled Anne looked up. With blushing cheeks she starts hasty to pick up the papers. "Nothing.I mean nothing important." She answered hasty. "I.I only try to bring my thoughts onto the paper." She put the paper aside and smiled. "I have only sometimes my literary dreams. But I don't believe that I can write a book some time. Just, the thought was well, but in words it sounds somehow clumsy and not so, as I have dreamt it." She laughed and stroked the rebellious hair lock away. "I haven't known that you are a writer." "No, I'm not a writer. But I wished I were it." A paper was fall down from the bed and lay on the floor. Gilbert bends to it and picked it up. He saw her pretty handwriting. "Please, don't read it!" Anne shouted loud. He laughed about her outcry and reached her the paper. "Have you such fear that someone could read it?" Anne looked ashamed down: "Still a little bit. I fear it could be too sentimental." "I don't believe this. I guess you write great stories." Nothing at his voice sounds dishonest. Anne smiled thankful to him. For a moment he felt regular captive from her grey-green eyes. "Ah.I think you can stand up from this bed, soon. Than you could walk with crutches." He changed quickly the topic. "Really?" Anne called enthusiastic. "You must know it is hard for me to lie still in this bed." "You have recovered well. There is no objection to it. I want ask you something, Miss Shirley." He sat down on the chair next to her bed. "Why don't you get visit?" "Who should visit me?" Anne asked and looked astonished to him. "Most of the people getting visit from their family and friends." "I have two very well friends from the College time. But one of them is Japan and the other is gone to the West." Anne explained. "But what is with your parents?" He asked amazed. "My parents are dead. I'm an orphan. They died, as I was 3 months old." "Oh, I don't know that. Sorry that I ask so silly. It is only that I want to know more about your life." Anne laughed timid: "There isn't a lot to know about my life. I have never known my parents. I grew up at different places. Once I live with some families and once I live again in the orphanage. I have made my teacher examination and since that time, I teach at Hopetown orphanage, where I spend some time in my childhood. I knew the life from an orphan, and I want to give my pupils a little bit joy in their life. There is no more about me. Where do you come from? Where live your parents?" "I come from PEI. Exactly from a small village named Avonlea." "Avonlea?" Anne starred astonished at him. Gilbert nodded and he was wondering what she find so curious on the name. "I was still once in Avonlea." Suddenly her facial expression was dreamily and her thoughts seemed very far away. "You war in Avonlea? When?" Gilbert asked. "Many years ago. Do you know Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert from Green Gables? I had almost live there. But this dream shouldn't get reality. At that time, the Cuthbert's want receive an orphan child." "Yes, I have heard it. My mother told it me some time." "But everything was only a misunderstanding. They want a boy and not a girl." She looked up and he could hear sadness in her voice. He don't want to see her sad. "I'm sorry to hear this." "I had one wonderful day at Green Gables, and I have never forgotten it. After this, I lived a few time with the Blewitt`s and if the day with Mrs. Blewitt was hard, I picked some memories from Green Gables in my mind. I have imagined a life at Green gables, this comfort me. Do you know accidental, how are the Cuthbert's?" She asked. "I knew the Cuthbert's only a little bit. Mr. Cuthbert died years ago and Miss Cuthbert died last year." "Oh, the two were for all that very nice to me. Especially Mr. Cuthbert, I have known immediately that he was a kindred spirit." She looked to the window. "A kindred spirit? What do you mean with that?" Gilbert smiled. "Someone who can understand you at the first go. Someone you like at once." "What do you think, am I a kindred spirit, Miss Shirley?" he tried to tease her and looked down on himself. She says nothing for a moment, than she answered: "Yes, you are a kindred spirit, Dr. Blythe. I have known it since the first moment." Gilbert looked in her grey-green eyes, which glittering so beautiful. The read hair, the pretty nose, and he noticed every freckle in her face. His heart beat suddenly wildly in his chest. At this moment he knows that he loved her. Yes, he was fallen in love with this odd Miss Shirley, and he knew he had loved her since the first moment. Both said nothing for a while. Than he smiled: "I'm pleased to her this." Anne smiled, too and her cheeks blushing. "Well, I . I must back to work." Gilbert tried to calm down his heartbeat. "We see us." His hear beat still wildly as he had left the room. But he was happy, too. It seems, as Miss Shirley liked him, too. A kindred spirit, what a nice thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Good morning, Miss Shirley." Dorothy called and opened the curtains. Dorothy was a nice, young nurse, with blond hair and a pretty face. "Good morning, Dorothy." Slowly, Anne sits up in the bed. "Have you slept well, Miss Shirley?" Anne nodded: "I had a wonderful dream." "Will you tell it me?" Since Anne was here, Dorothy listens with devotion to all her stories and dreams. She sat down on her bed and looked expectant to Anne. "I have only dreamed that I getting publishing a book of mine." "You are right, what a wonderful dream. I'm sure you getting famous one day, Miss Shirley." Dorothy begun to stroke even the coverlet and pour on the pillows. "I don't know, Dorothy. I think you need more for a book, as only a nice story." "You can do it. I know it. By the way, Dr. Blythe said that you be allowed to get up, today. But, he comes later to speak with you." "Oh, I still look forward it. Of course, I mean that. that I may get up." Anne stammered suddenly. She had fear Dorothy could misunderstand it. Dorothy smiled wide, as she noticed her embarrassment: "Many patients and nurses, like Dr. Blythe. And how could they not? He is nice and handsome." Dorothy winked to her. "No, Dorothy, you don't believe that I.. I." Anne stammered. "Miss Shirley, I only wants say, Dr. Blythe care especially about you. I know he cares well about every patient. He is really a good doctor. But, it is somehow striking, how much he cares about you. I think, he really likes you." Anne's cheeks blushing by her remark: "Dorothy!" But Dorothy gives only a sign of refusal.  
  
Proper, Gilbert would come to her at the afternoon, but instead of, Dorothy entered the room and she holds some crutches in the hands. "I'm sorry Miss Shirley, Dr. blithe have an emergency. But, he said, you may get up, nevertheless. I will help you." Sitting on the bed, Dorothy helped Anne to dress her bathrobe, than she reached her the crutches. "It isn't so difficult to walk with them. But after the long confinement to bed, you can feel dizzy. Thus stand up slowly and if it is too much, better sat down again." She ordered and standing in front of Anne, ready to catch her at any time. Slowly, Anne gets up and actually she felt a little bit dizzy. She needs one moment until her circulation was better. "Are you all right?" Dorothy asked worried. Anne nodded and leaned on the crutches. Than she walked slowly, with Dorothy on her side, through the room. "You make it good, Miss Shirley. We could walk down the corridor, if you can." Anne was happy to leave the boring room for a while. Finally they stand on the end of the corridor and looked outside the window. It was the first time that Anne saw the park from another side. Now, she could see the small pretty birch wood, from which Dr. Blythe had spoken. Two chairs stand next to the window and Dorothy let her sat down. "You need a little rest and than we go back. We shouldn't overtake it on the first day." "Dorothy!" Martha Camps voice echoed from another room. "I need your help." "Coming, Mrs. Camps." Dorothy called back. "Please stay here; I'm back soon, Miss Shirley."  
  
Anne looked to the window and saw down to the park. But from this point she could see less, than before. If, she could stand at the other end of the window, she could survey nearly the whole park. The walking with the crutches was doing well, so Anne thought she could do it to walk alone to the other side. Finally it was only few meters. She stands up from the chair and leaned on the crutches. As a matter of fact, she did it. Contented the looked down to the park. But suddenly, she felt the dizziness again.  
  
Now, the chair wasn't nearly to her, she couldn't sat down. She closed her eyes and hoped the dizziness would get better. But it seems that it was getting worse. She felt, how everything starts to spinning round her and as the floor coming nearer to her. As she thought she fall in a deep darkness, suddenly two strong arms hold her. "Miss Shirley, you shouldn't yet walk alone." She heard Dr. Blythe`s pleasant voice and opened her eyes. The dizziness diminishes. "I felt only dizzy." She explained and tried to stand upright, again. But she starts this trial so jerky and hasty that she looses her balance. Gilbert catched her, however and holds her in his arms. Anne's heart beat wildly in her chest. The situation was odd, but it was nice to be so near at him, too. Gilbert felt the same, he hold her longer as necessary in his arms. Finally he be aware of the situation and sat her down on the chair. "Feel you better, now?" He asked concerned and feel her pulse. Anne was frightened that he could feel her wild heart beating. "I'm sorry, it was my fault. Sometimes, I'm too stubborn." She tried to explain. "Miss Shirley!" Dorothy came running to her. "I helped only shortly Nurse Martha. What is happened? "She asked excited. "It is all right, Dorothy. Nothing to be worried. She felt only a little bit dizzy." Gilbert calm down the nurse. He didn`t say that Anne was stood up alone, and Anne smiled thankful to him.  
  
"Gilbert, I still search after you everywhere." A clear voice said. It came from a young woman. The three persons turned wondering to her. Christine standing there in an elegance coat. "Where were you all the time?" She asked impatient. She didn't pay attention to Dorothy and Anne. Anne noticed immediately how pretty the woman was. She had dark hair and a spotless face, without any freckles. She was tall and slender, but her figure wasn't so tender, as Anne's. It seems she would tend to thickness one day. "Since two weeks I haven't heard anything from you." She laments and looked reproachful to Gilbert. "I'm busy Christine." Gilbert dislike it that she speak in such a tone with him. Finally he was at work. "For the rest, this is Miss Shirley. Miss Shirley this is Miss Stuart." Gilbert tried to save the situation a bit. Anne nodded friendly to Christine. "I'm the daughter from Dr. Stuart." Christine explained with an arrogant voice. "Oh, I'm pleased. Your father is a very nice doctor." Anne tried to be polite, although she don't like Christine's kind, very much. "Yes, I know. When can I speak with you private, Gil?" Christine ignored Anne's trial to start a talk, very impolite. "At my lunch time, if I have time." Gilbert replied in the same impolite tone. "Well, I will wait in your office. Good-bye, Miss.. How was your name?" "Shirley, Miss Shirley." Anne answered and tried to sound even so arrogant, as Christine. "Ah...yes, of course, Miss Shirley." Christine turned abrupt and swept away. "I'm sorry, Miss Shirley. I will apologize for her behaviour." Gilbert smiled. "We better bring you back to your room, now. This all is a little bit too much for the first time." Together with Dorothy he brought Anne back to her room. Anne ponders the rest of the day about Christine Stuart. In which related to Christine was Dr. Blythe? "Am I jealous?" Anne asked herself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Christine waited in his office. Bored, she turned over of a magazine, which any nurse had given her. "Nice that you come final." She greeted him unfriendly. "I have said that I have yet to work, Christine. What is the matter?" He asked and sat down angry behind his desk. "I haven't heard any word from you in the last two weeks. Isn't it my right to be a little bit anger?" She put the magazine aside and looked earnest to him. "I'm sorry, if I was too busy. But I'm not your property Christine. You can't dispose of me every time." "I will go to my aunt in Toronto and spend Christmas there. I come first after New Year back." She explained. "Well, I wish you a nice time, Christine." He answered short. "Don't you will come with me? My aunt will be pleased to meet you." Now, her voice was friendly and she laid her hand on his arm. "Christine, I can't simply go away from here. Besides, I haven't such a long holiday." "Sure, Daddy could arrange it. You could have so many holidays, as you want." "I don't want a preference. I will make my holiday, as the others, too." "But you can use your advantages." Snappish she pulls down her lip. "You know, I would never do this." Gilbert answered and rises up his eye brown. "No, you don't will do this." Christine murmured and went to the window. "Sometimes you are so terrible decent, Gil." "I don't think it is terrible to be a decent person and don't profit by other people. I hope you have a nice time in Toronto." He wants to stop the talk. Always, he had believed to like Christine. Never had he noticed how arrogant she could be. But now, he noticed it. No, Christine would be never the right woman for him, and he was relieved that he had never asked her. It was being a terrible mistake. Christine stands silent in the room. "Gil, don't you want ask me something, before I leave Halifax for such a long time?" Ingratiating Christine smiled and stroked gently over his hand.  
  
Gilbert knew what she wants to hear, but he wouldn't ask her. "I don't know what?" He answered with an innocent look. "Well, than I don't know, why I stay here longer." Angry she took her coat and closed the door with a loud band. Gilbert sighed and leaned back in the chair. Somehow, he was glad that she was away. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Snowflakes fall down from the sky. Fascinated Anne looked to the window. In only two weeks was Christmas and the hope of a white Christmas was big. Today, she had learned that she might leave the hospital, soon. She was glad about this, because she wouldn't charge the school more. At the other side, she will miss Dr. Blythe. She would ask him, if she could see him again, but she can't find courage to do this. "Miss Shirley," Dorothy interrupted her thoughts. "Your headmistress has just phoned. She can't fetch you." "Oh," Anne considered what she should do now. "Could you order a cab for me?" "Sure, Miss Shirley." Dorothy answered. "This wouldn't be necessary." Gilbert said, as he entered the room. "I will drive Miss Shirley home." "You don't need to do this." Anne stammered. "I need anyhow finally a free day. I'm sure; Dr. Stuart will borrow me his car. Besides, I wasn't in Hopetown since a long time." He smiled to her. Dorothy sneaks with a grin on her face out of the room. "You really don't need to do this." Anne didn't know what to say. Proper, she was happy about it, but of course, she wouldn't burden herself to him. "But I want to do it, or have you feared, to drive with me?" He teased her.  
  
Shocked, Anne looked to him: "I and fear?" "Oh, of course, if you can balance on a paling, you wouldn't have fear for driving with me." He laughed. "Well, will you come with me?" "With pleasure, Dr. Blythe." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Doctor Stuart's car stands onto the entrance of the hospital. Gilbert helped Anne to get in and stow away her suitcase. "Good-bye, Miss Shirley," Dorothy called waving, as the car drove away. The cast on Anne's leg was away, but she still has a bandage on it. The whole landscape was wrapped with snow, and the sun was shining, Anne enjoyed the journey very much. Final she could see other things than the hospital. Inside one hour they arrived Hoeptown, and Anne was almost sorry that the journey would be over, soon. "May I ask you for something, Dr. Blythe? Do you think we could stop short at the orphanage? I only would greet the children. You don't need to wait, from the orphanage it isn't far away to my boarding-house." "I want really to see this orphanage." He smiled.  
  
Gilbert stopped the car in front of a dreary grey stone building. It didn't affect very inviting, and Gilbert wondering, if it must be, to spend the childhood behind these grey concrete walls. It was nearly noon and some children played at the simply court. Gilbert helped Anne to get out of the car, and together they walked to the gate. A little blond girl running after a ball towards the gate, and suddenly she saw Anne. "Miss Shirley!" She yelled and a shine came over her face. Suddenly the other children came running and scraped around their teacher. "Miss Shirley, how nice to see you." "We have missed you so much." "Miss Brook doesn't allow us to play in the garden." "I have exercise to read, assiduous." All the children chattering excited at the same time. Everyone wants to tell her something. Gilbert observed this scene with a smile. Anne was squat down and tried to listen everyone. A little brown-head girl, it couldn't be older as four years, clung silent on Anne's coat. "Calm down, at first, "Anne tried to stop the kids. "I have missed you, too. And I know you have to tell me a lot. But slowly. I come back to school on Monday. Than I will know everything exactly. For the rest, this is Dr. Blythe, he drive me home." Anne explained and looked to Gilbert. "Maybe, you should say hello to him. He must think that you all are a terrible gang." The kids giggled and than they greet him exemplary. "I'm pleased to meet you all," Gilbert said, as he reached them his hand. Only the brown-head girl doesn't say anything. "Oh!" Anne looked to the girl. "This is Sarah. Since, six months she lives here. But she didn't speak." "Hello Sarah," Gilbert smiled. But the girl hid herself behind Anne.  
  
"What is going on here? Why are you so noisy?" A lean woman with glasses and a harsh look came towards them. "Hello Miss Brook," Anne stand up and stroked smooths the coat. "Ah, Miss Shirley. I had known it." She said with a coldly voice. "I come even home, from the hospital. On Monday I come back to work. Dr. Blythe brings me home." Anne explained. Miss Brook nodded to Gil, before she said to Anne: "And you must unconditional come here, right` and bring all the kids in confusion. I will be busy to calm them down for the rest of the day. They will be excited until Monday." Reproachful she looked to Anne. "I'm sorry, Miss Brook. It wasn't my intention to make trouble. I would only say, hello." Anne apologized. Miss Brook looked earnest and said to the kids: "Go inside. It is time for lunch." Her voice was gruff. Silent the children walked to the house. But they waved to Anne, as Miss Brook couldn't see it. "Than until Monday, Miss Shirley." Miss Brook went away.  
  
"Is she always so unfriendly?" Asked Gilbert, as they sat again in the car.  
  
"Miss Brook isn't so worse. Under the rough skin is a soft stone. You need only some time to find it." Anne replied smiling. "How long have you lived here?" He asked suddenly. "I was always again here, for a while. Before I came almost to the Cuthbert's, I stay here for six months. After it I lived one year with the Blewitts. I was even glad, to came after this year back to the orphanage. First, I thought nothing could be so worse than the orphanage. But Mrs. Blewitt was the worst point in my life. Somehow I was glad that she doesn't want to keep me longer. She said I would dream too much. Meanwhile, I was 14 years old and there was no chance that someone takes me. I lived here until I was 17. Than I visited the College and make my exam. I had luck to get a scholarship. Since this time, I teach here."  
  
Gilbert getting thoughtful. What a terrible childhood she had. He couldn't understand that no one would keep this kind girl. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Meanwhile, the arrived at the boarding house. It was a simple one-storied house with a small front yard. A roly-poly with, with red cheeks and an apron, looked out of the window. And came hurry outside. "Miss Shirley, I'm glad that you all right, again." "This is Mrs. Powell, my landlady." Anne explained. They standing in the warm hall and Mrs. Powell chattered cheerful. Suddenly, they heard a loud mew coming from upstairs. "Rusty is here?" Anne asked surprised. "Oh, yes. Since you was away, he wasn't of long expedition. I have feed him at morning and evening. After it, he made a short tour. But 15 minutes later, he was back again. I think he had fear to lit slip you. Than he want up into your room and I let him." Mrs. Powell stroked a rebellious lock away. Again they heard the loud mew. "I should better go upstairs, before he disturbs the neighbours." Laughed Anne. "Yes, go! I make some tea and bring it up to you." Said Mrs. Powell.  
  
Anne went upstairs and Gilbert followed with her suitcase. "I don't know that you have a tom cat." "For a while, I don't know it, too. Some time he followed me, as I walk home and I couldn't get rid of him. Don't be frightened; he isn't a beauty tomcat. But a loyal soul. Even he doesn't like strange people." Anne opened the door and with one leap, jumped a big monstrous out of the room. "Rusty," called Anne and the tomcat stroked round her legs, and purred loud. Rust wasn't really beauty. His coat had an odd colour and a part of his right ear was loosed. Anne entered the room and Rusty followed her. He didn't notice Gilbert, only Anne was important for him.  
  
Gilbert looked around in her room. It was plain, but snug. A small sofa, a desk, shelves with some books, some pictures on the walls. Another door guided to another room, probable to her bedroom. A touch of roses perfume was in the air. Gilbert could imagine Anne in this room very well. It fit to her.  
  
One minute later entered Mrs. Powell the room. She brought a tray with steam tea and fancy cakes. "Well, now eat from my cakes. You haven't anything on your ribs. I must feed you, now. Really she hadn't enough on her ribs before," Mars. Powell said to Gilbert. "She is always as lean as a rank. But I think she is yet thinner, now." "Thanks for the tea," Anne tried to stop her. "No problem, I must do my work, now. And attend that she eats something." Said Mrs. Powell again to Gilbert.  
  
Gilbert laughed, as she closed the door: "It seems, as you be in a well care here." "Mrs. Powell cares well for me." Smiled Anne and reached him a cup of tea. Rusty laid on her leap and looked disparaging to Gil. Suddenly, the big tomcat rise up and went to him. He snuffled on Gilbert's leg, looked up to him and it seems as he wondering what he should think about him. Than he jumped up and lay down on Gilbert's lap. Anne was surprised: "He hasn't done such things before. You are really a kindred spirit, Dr. Blythe." "Don't want you call me rather Gilbert?" He asked, and Anne nodded smiling. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
In the next time, Gilbert came often to visit, in the small house. Rusty liked him and allowed Gilbert to stroke him, sometimes. Quick, the big tomcat stat again his long expeditions. Now, Anne was back and he mustn't wait longer.  
  
At Christmas Gilbert would go to his parents and stay some days in Avonlea. Anne would spend Christmas with the orphan's children. Mrs. Powell would bake many cakes for the children. Anne was sorry that she couldn't make presents for the children. But with her small pay, as a teacher, it was impossible to buy presents for 30 children. She would try to cheer them up with cakes, stories, and songs. At least, she had done it; persuade Miss Brook to a Christmas tree. And Mr. Sadler, a nice neighbour, promised to donate a tree. Together with the children, Anne rigs up ornament for the tree. The kids got wide eyes, as they saw the big decorated tree in the hall.  
  
It was a day before Christmas, the weak winter sun shined into the classroom. The kids played downstairs into the day room. With a sigh Anne looked outside the window, down to the pretty winter landscape. Today Gilbert would go to Avonlea, and Anne knows she would miss him terrible. Of course, he wouldn't be long away, but she would miss to talk with him. Suddenly, she saw, how a car stopped at the gate. She beamed as she noticed that it was Gilbert. Hurry she takes her coat and went with a smile towards him. "Gil, I thought you go to Avonlea." "Yes, I go, my train goes in two hours. But I want to bring something before." He explained smiling. "I have a surprise for the children. All the time, I thought about, how we can make presents for them. Suddenly, I had an idea. I asked every doctor and every nurse in the hospital, to make a present available to an orphan child. And actually we did it." He opened the car door and Anne saw many present onto the back seat. They were wrapped in gift-boxes and a small notice hung on every one. Speechless looked Anne into the car. She couldn't believe it. Gilbert reached her some of the boxes and Anne read the notice on it. `For Emily, from Dr. Stuart`, `For Peter, from Nurse Martha` and so on. Every present was for a special child. He had really remembered every name of the children. "Gil. I, I don't know what to say. I'm really speechless." Anne stammered. "There is nothing to say. Come on, let us bring it inside. It is cold here." Together they carried the presents to the house. Careful they laid it down under the Christmas tree. "I must go now, before I miss my train." Said Gilbert and Anne see him out to the car. As she stands next to him, in front of the car, Anne touched gentles his arm. "Thank you Gil." Her eyes glittering. "I have done it with pleasure. Oh, I forgot, here is something for you." He rummaged in his coat and reached her a small box. "This isn't really necessary, Gil." Anne stammered embarrassed. "Happy Christmas, Anne." He answered smiling. "Happy Christmas, Gil." He turned to the car and want even get in, as Anne touched his arm again. "Gil?" She said low and he turned to Anne. Suddenly she hugged him, whispered a `thank you` and kissed him on his cheek. Than she turned and hurry back to the house. Gilbert looked after her, and his heart beat wildly in his chest. "Oh, God," he thought "I would do everything for her." Than he got into the car. Anne looked after him, from the window, as the car drove away. He could make her astonish again and again. And each time, she loved him more. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The children opened exciting their presents on the next day. Some of them had never got a Christmas present before. It was the most beautiful Christmas in Hopetown. The doctors and nurses had bothered to find a becoming present for everyone. A book of fairy-tales, a jumping jack, a small wooden train.. Anne helped Sarah to open her present. The present was from Gilbert and Sarah beamed as she saw it. It was little stuff dog. Some time before, Anne had talk to Gilbert about Sarah. She Thought a lot about the reason, why Sarah don't speak. Sarah had lost her parents at a tragically accident one year ago. Her mother was already ill, since a long time. One night, suddenly a fire burnt in the house. The fire was still advanced as they noticed it. Her father carried Sarah out of the house and run back, to fetch his ill wife. But no of this two came again out of the burning house. The burning roof brake down and both died in it. Since this day the little girl hadn't speak any word. A neighbour takes her to the orphanage one week later. Sarah hadn't any relations. The neighbour told that the Carters had a little dog, but he died in the horrible fire, too. Anne had noticed that Sarah love dogs. But of course it wasn't possible to have a dog in the orphanage Miss Brook wouldn't allow this. And now, Gilbert gives her this sweet little stuff dog and Sarah squeezed it enthusiastic. As Anne was back in her room, at this evening. She opened her own small box. It was a chain with a little heart pendant. Anne hadn't got such a nice present before. She smiled and looked to the little heart in her hand.  
  
Some days later, Gilbert was back. Suddenly, he stands next to the door, as Anne came downstairs. He was at once, drove to the orphanage. He can't wait to see Anne again. Anne noticed his tall figure and her heart beat wildly. `How handsome he is` thought Anne, as she walked towards him. "Hello, Anne!" "Hello, Gil. Had you a nice Christmas with your parents?" "Yes, but I'm glad to be back, too." "Thanks for your present." He had noticed the chain round her neck immediately, and he was happy that she wears his present. Suddenly, the children came running into the hall. As they saw Gilbert, they surround him laughing. "Had you all a nice Christmas?" He asked laughing. "We all got great presents, Dr. Blythe." And they start to talk about their presents. After this they went upstairs. Only Sarah stands yet irresolute in the hall and holds the little dog in her arms. "You have a nice dog," Gilbert said and smiled. "Have he a name?" He asked. Sarah starred with big eyes to him. Suddenly, she tried to move her lips. "Patty." She said with a low voice. "Dog's name is Patty." Anne and Gilbert glanced excited to each other. "What a beautiful name." Gilbert answered. Sarah nodded, than she hugged Gilbert, before her running to the other kids. "This is the first time that she said something." Astonished Anne looked after her. "We owe this only you." She looked to him. "Nonsense, she had started to speak without this, too." Replied Gilbert. But Anne doesn't believe it. Since months, she tried to help Sarah. But Gilbert had done it. Thankful she smiled to him. "I'm indebted to you something, for your help, Gil." "No, you don't be indebted to me. Oh. but wait. There is something." He winked saucy to her. "Will you come with me to the Sylvester ball? Dr. Piller had invited the whole hospital. It will be a joy for me, if you would escort me." "I?" Astonished, Anne looked up. "Sure! Will you come with me, Anne? Please say yes." "All right, I will escort you, Dr. Blythe." Formal she reached him her hand. "It is an honour for me, Miss Shirley." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
At seven o'clock Gilbert go to meet Anne with Dr. Stuart's car. She wore a dark green dress, which wrapped her slender figure elegant. The hair was lifted up fashionable and her eyes glittering. With a smile she walked towards Gilbert, and he find her breathtaking beautiful. At the party he had only eyes for Anne. No one was so charming, how Anne. They enjoyed a wonderful evening. Later the young couples start to dance. Indeed, Anne doesn't need a bandage on her feet, but nevertheless she couldn't dance with it. Longing, she watched to the dancing couples. "I wished I could ask you to dance with me. But, as your doctor, I can't allow it." Gilbert said and touched gentles her hand. "Should we walk a little bit on the fresh air?" "I should be delighted." Answered Anne and smiled. The party and the laughing guests were nice, but she yearns for a private moment with Gil, too. They put on their coats and went outside, in the cold winter night. The stars gleaming bright on the sky. Together they walked down the street. Along on the gardens, and shining houses. It seems, as all people celebrate tonight. The air was filled with laugh and music. It was quieter, as they had passed the houses. Now, they were only surrounded from silent and the near wood. Anne looked up to the Stars:" Sometimes, it seems, as you could touch the stars. I believe stars are how wishes. Sometimes they are seems out of reach, and sometimes they are so very close." She whispered. "Have you unattainable wishes, Anne?" Gilbert asked and his voice sounds a little bit hoarse. "Everyone have some unfilled wishes, Gil." Laughed Anne. "But some wishes can come true." He answered and grabbed her hand. Her heart begun to beat wildly. Could this wish come true? His eyes glittering very hazelnut brown in the moonlight, and Anne's heart beat faster. "I have a wish, too, Anne. And I wish it so much; I hope it will come true one day." He looked in her eyes and Anne wasn't able to speak. Was this real, or only a dream? Anne thought. "Anne, I." Suddenly he would be interrupted from a loud bang. Firecracker starts and loud yelling people sound from the houses. It was midnight and everyone rejoiced to the New Year. Anne and Gilbert had forgotten the time. "It is midnight," said Anne. "Well, than, a happy new year, Anne." He grinned. "Happy new year, Gil." Anne answered smiling. Suddenly, he stopped to grinning and looked gentle in her eyes. Than he bends down and kissed her. Their lips touched to a light kiss and how normal, Anne laid her arms round his neck. He pulled her closer to himself. "Anne," he whispered soft in her ear. "Since a long time, I would say it to you. I love you, Anne. I love you since the first time, I saw you." "I love you too, Gil." Happy they kissed each other again. After a while they make the decision to go back to the party. Rather, they would stay alone, but the others would still miss them. The people still laughed and rejoiced, as they entered the house. Gilbert holds smiling Anne's hand. He hadn't felt so happy in his life before. The woman, whom he loved, with all his heart, loved him, too. Could it give something better? He hadn't any doubt that Anne was the right one for him. He would spend the rest of his life with her. This was the true love.  
  
Dr. Stuart saw the both coming back, and walked towards them. "Happy new year!" He said and reached them a glass with sparkling wine. He noticed that something had changed between the tow, and he liked it. Sometime, Dr. Stuart had hoped, Gilbert would marry Christine. But now, he saw that this Miss Shirley fit better to Gil. The two were the perfect couple. He loved his daughter, but Christine was too haughty for Gilbert. She keep thing of importance, which Gilbert would never keep interesting. Dr. Stuart appreciated Gilbert very much. He was a young man with an honest suspension. Gilbert would only to be a good doctor and helping so much people, as impossible. He doesn't want to get rich or have a great career. As Dr. Stuart notice the loving looks between the both, he start to smile. He was sure, Gilbert makes the right decision.  
  
Never before, Anne had felt so happy. Since she knew that Gilbert loved her, she felt as a feather in the wind. She beamed the whole day and nothing could change her high spirit. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Dr. Stuart sat in his library and browse in a book. Since many weeks he had finally a free day and he would enjoy it. As a conducting doctor in a hospital, he hadn't much free time. A peaceful silence was in the small room.  
  
Suddenly, the door opening, and Christine swept into the room: "Daddy, why haven't you tell it me?" Angry she looked with him, her arms were crossed.  
  
Since two weeks, Christine was back from Toronto. And since this time, she begs for a party. Her aunt gave always parties.  
  
Dr. Stuart sighed and closed the book: "What is the matter, Christine?" He looked up to her.  
  
"You haven't told me that Gilbert visited the Sylvester ball with this redhead teacher." She foams with rage.  
  
"I don't know that it was so important. Still, you haven't a date with Gilbert, since a long time." He answered calm.  
  
"I know, but this doesn't mean that I haven't any interest on him. Finally, he shall marry me." She answered.  
  
Dr. Stuart rises up his eyebrow. "Have he made any hope to you?" Should Gilbert deceive him?  
  
"Ah.. No. But wasn't it definite? I think we had a lot of dates and." Sulky she looked to her father. She seems as a spoilt child.  
  
Dr. Stuart knows that Christine was very spoilt. Often he had warned his wife Margaret she spoilt Christine too much. But Margaret doesn't listen to him. Christine was as a little princess for her.  
  
"Do you love him`" He asked his daughter earnest.  
  
"What is still love, Daddy? Gilbert is a perfect match. He will make his way to a great career. I'm sure, with your help, he will be a medical superintendent, soon. I want a successful husband, and he looks handsome, too."  
  
"But what is with love, Christine? Do you love him?"  
  
"I like him, isn't this enough?" The most important point for Christine was to have a successful husband.  
  
"I guess you must forget him. I think he like this Miss Shirley, very much." Dr. Stuart turned back to his book.  
  
"We will see!" Said Christine with an angry voice and left the room.  
  
Dr. Stuart shook thoughtful his head. Christine was very ambitious, as Margaret it was been. Earlier he had dreamed proper of a small practice. But Margaret wished that he worked successful in the hospital. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
At least, Christine had persuaded her father to a party. It was March, and slowly it getting spring. She wants a perfect party and Christine gave the staff exact orders for it. Everything would be great and at the right moment she would speak with this Miss Shirley. Smiling she walked to her room. It would be easy to cut out this orphan girl. Final, she was Christine Stuart.  
  
As Anne and Gilbert arrived by the Stuarts, most of the guests were already there. The house was full with elegance dressed ladies and gentlemen. Anne felt a little bit old-fashioned in her simple brown dress. But Gilbert said she looked breath taking, and some of the guests thought this, too.  
  
Christine came glide towards them. You could really say glide. She wore an elegance blue dress with wonderful lace at the collar. The dark hair was pin up after the newest fashion. She seems as the queen of this party.  
  
"Gilbert, how nice to see you." She takes his hand with a smile.  
  
"Hello Christine, it is a wonderful party. I guess, you have excelled yourself." Gilbert answered friendly, than he looked to Anne: "You still know, Anne Shirley."  
  
Christine turned her head and looked to Anne, with a put on smile on her face: "Yes, of course, Miss Shirley." He voice had an ironical sound, and it seems for Anne, as a cold wind streak her face. "We had yet the pleasure. Nice that you escort Gilbert."  
  
"Nice to meet you again, Miss Stuart." Anne replied friendly. "Your home is beautiful."  
  
"Yes, I know. It is the biggest one here." She looked arrogant down to Anne, which was a part smaller than Christine.  
  
"I believe it." Answered Anne with sparkling eyes.  
  
Christine mind for the other guests, and Anne and Gilbert join to the other guests. Anne's feeling to be unwelcome was passed. The people were friendly and interesting. She only hoped that she mustn't speak again with Christine. He dislike to Christine become more and more. She felt that Christine saw a rival in her.  
  
Gilbert stands at the other side of the winter garden and talked with some colleagues. Anne had even talked with an old lady, which was even gone to the buffet. Christine noticed that Anne was alone and walked towards her.  
  
"I hope you enjoy the party, Miss Shirley." Christine fluted.  
  
"It is very nice, thank you."  
  
"I would thank you, that you have care about Gilbert, during my absence." Christine grinned.  
  
"Pardon?" Anne asked astonished.  
  
"I know, I was away for a long time, and Gilbert and I had a little dispute before I left. But, now, I'm back and we will manage it." Laughed Christine.  
  
Suddenly, Anne's heart starts to beat impetuous. What would Christine say? "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Oh, come on, Miss Shirley. Of course you know it. I know, Gilbert will propose me, soon."  
  
Anne getting pale and her pulse throb in her temples.  
  
"Or have you believed that.?" Questioning Christine looked to Anne, and suddenly starts to giggle. "Oh, Miss Shirley, you have believed he would propose YOU? Why should he marry a poor teacher, if he can have ME?"  
  
Her voice let Anne freeze. She sounds cool and the put on smile, affected suddenly to Anne, as a nasty grimace.  
  
"I am Dr. Stuart's daughter. A great career wait of Gilbert, and with the help from my father, he will do it. Of course, he will marry me. He would be dumb, if not." Christine spoke again.  
  
Anne felt, how tears start to fill her eyes. How could she be so foolish? How could she believe that he would propose her? She felt how her heart broken. But she don't want leave this wide open to Christine.  
  
Hasty, Anne looked to the clock and said: "Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Stuart. I'm sorry, but I must go, now." She reached Christine her hand and left the room with a raised head.  
  
She takes her coat and left the house. As she stands outside on the street, the pain broke over her, as a wave. Tears rolling over her cheeks, as Anne start to run down the street. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Christine stands at the window and looked after her. A sarcastically smile was on her face: "Well, we have done it."  
  
"Christine, do you know where Anne is?" Suddenly Gilbert came approach to her. "I have seen that she had spoken with you, but I can't find her."  
  
With a beaming smile Christine turned around to him, and link arms with him. "Oh, she is gone. She said she must go."  
  
"Gone?" Confused Gilbert looked to her. "But why? And where?"  
  
"I don't know, but this shows that an orphan have no behaviour." Christine shook her head and tried to pull him more distant.  
  
But Gilbert stand rooted to the ground. He noticed a mad undertone in her voice and he looked earnest to Christine: "What have you speak about with her?"  
  
"Nothing important. I have only said the truth to her. Come on; let us go to the others." Again she tried to pull him wider.  
  
"Which truth, Christine?" his voice was threatening.  
  
"Gil! I have only told her that you will marry me. The poor thing shouldn't have some hope longer."  
  
Gilbert's eyes opened wide and than he looked angry: "How can you say this, Christine?"  
  
"You wouldn't take into consideration, to marry this homely girl?" Christine said contemptuous. "I'm the wife which fit on your side. Through me and my father you will have a great career."  
  
With a contemptuous look he draws his arm away from her: "No, Christine. I needn't anyone to help me by my career. I do it alone."  
  
"You are foolish, Gilbert Blythe. This teacher can't take in with me. She is nothing, a nobody." Her cheeks blushing with rage and her forehead get furrows.  
  
"No, you are wrong, Christine. You can't take it in with Anne. She had a lot ahead of you. And you could learn much from her. I love Anne and she is the one I need." Without more words he went out.  
  
Christine foams with rage: "Go to hell, Gilbert Blythe! I will find someone who will appreciate my help." She swears low to herself.  
  
Than she smiled and went to the other guests.  
Anne was running to the small park. How could she be so naïve? It could be true that Gilbert loved her, but he wouldn't marry her. For what? Where he can marry Dr. Stuart's daughter. Who was she, Anne Shirley, compared to her? Crying she saw down in the small pavilion. How should the twist this? She loved Gilbert so much and she couldn't imagine stopping it.  
"Anne?" Suddenly she heard Gilbert's questioning and requesting voice.  
  
She looked up and saw him standing at the entrance from the pavilion. Oh, no, he shouldn't see how much he had hurt her. He shouldn't know that her heart was broken in thousand pieces. Wordlessly, she stands up and turned her back to him. Hasty she whipped the tears away from her cheeks.  
  
"Anne," he came closer to her and touched soft her arm.  
  
But Anne doesn't look up. Stubborn she crossed her arms and stretched her nose up in the air:  
  
"What do you want, Mr. Blythe?" She asked earnest, not looking at him.  
  
"I know, what Christine had told you. But."  
  
"Miss Stuart was so kind to inform me." She interrupted him irritable. "Don't you think, you should be better by your fiancé, Dr. Blythe?"  
  
"Anne, I'm not engaged with Christine!"  
  
"You don't need to wriggle out. I have understood.." Again she starts to cry and she couldn't stop the tears. She tried to whip the tears away, from her face.  
  
"Anne," Gilbert touched her shoulder and turned her to himself.  
  
But Anne didn't look up; wordless she starred to the ground.  
  
"Anne, this all isn't true. I will not marry Christine, and I haven't given her any hope to believe this. Sure, we had some dates together, but I have never spoken about marrying or love. I don't know, why she thinks this."  
  
Slowly, Anne looked up. Her eyes were red from crying. "Really?" She asked low. It was only a whisper.  
  
"There is only one, which I will marry." Gilbert grinned and takes her face in his hands. "Namely YOU! I love you, Anne. Please marry me."  
  
He looked deep in her eyes and Anne's heart beat wildly in her chest. For a moment she says nothing, than she smiled and half crying and half laughing she answered: "Yes, Gil."  
  
Gilbert laughed and pulled her in his arms. Than he kissed she and Anne knew everything was true. He loved her really and she loved him. They sat down in the pavilion and hold each other hands.  
  
"Tomorrow, I must at once writing my parents, and tell them that I am engaged." Gilbert laughed suddenly.  
  
"Oh, Gil." Anne called frightened. "We have completely forgotten your parents. What, if they don't like me? They don't know me." Despairing she looked at him.  
  
Gilbert stroked gentle over her cheek: "Don't be worry, my Anne-girl. They will love you. How could they not? I love you and I will spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
He bends down and kissed her. Happy, she laid her arms round his neck. Oh, how much she loved him. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
In a long letter, Gilbert explained his parents the engagement with Anne. He would introduce Anne to them so soon, as possible. At eastern Gilbert would get holidays for one week, and Anne get some days free from school, too.  
  
Miss Brook wasn't pleased with Anne's engagement. For her mean this that she must search after a new teacher. But Miss Brook's cross face couldn't change Anne's high spirit. She was happy and everyone should be happy, too.  
Gilbert asked her, if she would come with him to Avonlea in their eastern holidays. For a moment, Anne was shocked; she knew it was time to meet his parents. Bus somehow she had fear to meet them. What if they don't like her? If they had rather Christine, as their daughter-in-law. Gilbert laughed about her fear and tried to calm her down. But Anne couldn't give up all her fears.  
  
Gilbert could already go to Avonlea two days earlier, as planned. Anne would follow him two days later with the train. At first, Gilbert would wait and go with Anne. But Anne persuades him to go, she thought so he had time to speak with his parents private.  
"The good old Island is always the same." Thought Gilbert, as the train arrived at Bright River Station.  
  
It seems that nothing ever changed here. Even the old station master was still the same. Of course, his hair becomes greyer, but still he holding the whistle between the lips. Mr. Blythe goes to meet his son at the station. Laughing they hugged each other.  
  
"Nice that you are here, Gil. Your mother is still impatient. Since yesterday she is in the kitchen and cooking your favourite meals." John Blythe takes the suit case and carried it to the buggy.  
  
"I'm glad to be home, too Dad."  
  
"You look well, son. Are you happy with your fiancé?" Asked his father, as they drove to Avonlea.  
  
"Oh, Dad, she is the nicest and most beautiful girl, I have ever met. You will like her." Gilbert smiled.  
  
John Blythe nodded approval: "I'm sure you have made a well choice. Only your mother has some doubts."  
  
"Why?" Asked Gilbert surprised.  
  
John laughed: "Every mother has doubts about her daughter-in-law. No one can be good enough."  
  
"Sometimes I have more doubts that I'm not good enough for Anne. I have never met a person as her. She is singular." In his eyes was a love-sick expression and John grinned as he saw it.  
  
In the next two days, Mary Blythe mothered her son and cooked the best meals for him. But she didn't want hear much about Anne. Every trial from Gilbert to speak about Anne would clever stopped from his mother. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Than came the day where Anne would expect. Gilbert drove with the buggy to the station to meet her.  
  
His mother looked after him, as he drove away: "Oh, John, what if this girl isn't the right for him. She is an orphan, she has no family. Maybe she had a terrible origin. No one knows much about her parents. Maybe she want only angle our Gil, to make a well booty. She has nothing and a young aspire doctor will have a great future." She stands by the window in the kitchen and played nervous with her wedding ring.  
  
"Doesn't be worry, Mary. " John tried to calm her down. "Get to know this girl, first. We shouldn't judge over her, before we have met her. I don't think that Gil be so mistaken.."  
  
"Ah, if young men were love-sick, every girl can deceive them." Answered Mary energetic and start to dry the dishes. John Blythe shook his head and left the room.  
  
Gilbert smiled, as Anne get out of the train. He walked towards her and hugged her.  
  
"I have missed you, Gil." Whispered Anne into his ear and kissed him.  
  
"I have missed you, too, Anne-girl. Come on," he takes her suitcase, "the buggy is over there."  
  
They strolled to the buggy and Gilbert loads her suit case in. Anne sighed and looked around:  
  
"Everything here is as I remember. Nothing has changed in all the years." She looked to the cherry trees, which blooming, as then. Anne could remember how she had imagined sleeping in these trees.  
  
"No, here changed never anything," laughed Gilbert and reached her his hand to get in.  
  
Anne takes a deep breath, as they drove to Avonlea.  
  
"Are you nervous?" asked Gilbert and touched gentle her hand.  
  
"Yes, a little bit. What if your parents don't like me, Gil?" Nervous she stroked a hair lock away. "Don't I look terrible? Please be honest, Gil."  
  
"Anne you are beautiful and my parents will like you. I promise." He kissed her cheek.  
Finally, Gilbert stopped the horse in front of a pretty farmhouse. It was rounded from a white fence, and in the front garden bloom pretty daffodils and crocuses. Anne liked this house at once. It radiated love and warmth. Here must live a family, which loved each other. As Gilbert helped her down the door would be opening and a tall man with dark hair came towards them. A small woman with almost the same dark hair followed him.  
  
"Anne, meet my parents." Gilbert smiled. "Mum, Dad, this is Anne."  
  
John Blythe reached her smiling his hand: "I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Shirley. Nice that you visit us." His voice was clear and friendly. And Anne takes a load off her mind.  
  
"I'm pleased, too. But please call me Anne." She smiled too and her eyes glittering.  
  
John liked his future daughter-in-law immediately. He could understand that Gilbert liked her. Mrs. Blythe reached Anne the hand, too. But Anne felt that she was somehow distrustful.  
  
"A very beautiful place here," said Anne and tried to disguise her nervousness.  
  
"Yes," answered Mrs. Blythe shortly and Anne's feeling of distrustful strengthen.  
  
"Come on, let us go inside. I will fetch the suitcase." Laughed Mr. Blythe.  
They went inside and Gilbert showed Anne the guest room. John Blythe brought the suitcase in:  
  
"We will drink some tea in a half hour. So you have time to rest a little bit, Anne." He said and winked to his son.  
  
"How is it?" Gilbert asked.  
  
"It is very beautiful here. But do you really think your mother will like me?"  
  
Gilbert smiled: "Don't be worry. I think she need a little bit time to know you better. Everything is all right."  
  
Anne twined her arms round his neck: "I love you Gil."  
  
"I love you, too Anne." Gilbert said before he kissed her. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
The disaster was slowly impending during the supper. Together they sat at the dining table from the family Blythe and enjoyed the roast pork with carrots. Mrs. Blythe was a very well cook. Every time, if Anne told something, Gilbert's mother looked suspicious to her. Nearly, as she didn't believe her. Anne starts to feel more and more uneasy under her searching look. The well roast pork slipped laborious down to Anne's throat. Why couldn't Gilbert's mother like her? Anne asked herself, as she looked down to her full plate.  
  
"Don't you like my roast pork?" Mrs. Blythe asked suddenly with a cold tone in her voice.  
  
"Christine has liked it."  
  
A prick goes through Anne's heart. There it was again! Again and again Mrs. Blythe said Christine Stuart's name at this evening. Gilbert had Anne told that the Stuarts visited PEI last summer, with that they visited Avonlea, too. Of course they had invited Dr. Stuart and his daughter to dinner.  
  
All the evening Anne heard from Mrs. Blythe, again and again: Christine here, Christine there. Gradually, she gets angry about this. Mrs. Blythe couldn't it say more frankly that she don't like Anne.  
  
"The roast pork is excellent. You are a very well cook, Mrs. Blythe." Replied Anne and tried to eat quickly.  
  
Later, she helped Mrs. Blythe to carry the plates into the kitchen und wash the dishes. In silent they are standing in the kitchen.  
  
"I haven't allowed Christine last summer to help me with the wash off. She is a really Lady and shouldn't ruin her hands with it." Mrs. Blythe said suddenly thoughtless.  
  
Anne looked angry. Now, it was enough. She couldn't hear more form wonderful Christine. "Mrs. Blythe, may I ask you for honest word?" Anne laid vigorous the cloth away and crossed her arms. Surprised Mary Blythe looked to her and nodded.  
  
"I know you don't like me," Anne starts with red cheeks. Her eyes glittering with anger and her voice was earnest. "It seems that you have rather Christine as daughter-in-law, than me. Proper I have hoped that you like me. But it seems that this isn't possible. But I want you say one thing, I love Gilbert and I will marry him in any case. If you like me, or not. Of course, I whished my mother-in-law would like me. But if not, I will anyway be a match for this fight. I would do everything for Gilbert, also this mean that his mother will hold in front of me that I'm not Christine Stuart. Maybe I'm only an orphan and a simply teacher. But I don't want and can't live without Gilbert. You must accept this. Therefore be honest and say to me, why you can't like me."  
  
Mrs. Blythe starred astonished to Anne. She hadn't thought Anne could be so vigorous. She hadn't believed that this redhead young girl would fight so for her views. It impresses her that Anne gave her a piece of her mind. Suddenly Mary Blythe starts to smile.  
  
"I'm impressed; you dare to give me a piece of your mind. I was worried that you only think Gilbert were a well catch. Finally, he is a doctor with forward of a great future. I think I'm mistaken. You love him really, right?"  
  
Anne was relieved about her reaction. First she was worried, her temper and impulsive had made everything worse.  
  
"Please believe me, Mrs. Blythe. I really love Gilbert. I love him with all my heart. I don't want make him unhappy, I couldn't bear this." Anne answered.  
  
"I think we should make a new start. I'm Mary." Smiling she reached her hand to Anne. Willingly Anne takes this hand.  
  
"And I am Anne. Please forgive me, if I was so direct. Sometimes I have a problem to control my temper."  
  
Mary laughed: "Anne I think you temper is all right. Say always what you think. "  
  
Anne laughed, too: "Would you promise me something, Mrs. Blythe? Don't tell Gilbert, how I have behave."  
  
"Please call me Mary. I promise, if you promise me something, too. Don't tell Gilbert that my behaviour was terrible, too."  
  
Both laughed and hugged each other. Anne was very relieved that her mother- in-law like her and Mary was glad that Anne really loved her son.  
  
They went back into the parlour with the coffee. Gilbert noticed that something had changed between the two. His mother smiled friendly to Anne and the both chatted cheerful together. Later he asked Anne if something was happened in the kitchen. But Anne shacked laughing her head and kissed him. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
At Sunday, the Blythe`s went together to the church. After the mass start the yearly picnic by the Barry's. Mrs. Blythe thought this will be a great occasion to show Gilbert's fiancé the society from Avonlea. Anne was a little bit nervous about it. What would the people from Avonlea think about her?  
  
Mary patted smiling her hand: "The people in Avonlea are as people in other villages. Of course, the like gossip, but actually the most of them are nice and honest people. Maybe, except the Pye`s, but this is another topic."  
  
Already in the church some of the villager stared curious at Anne. Most of them smiling friendly to her. Only a young woman with blond hair looked angry to Anne. And Anne felt immediately that she wouldn't like her.  
  
At the picnic Anne meet many villagers. Mrs. Rachel Lynde and her sickly husband Thomas. The robust woman with grey hair start to chatter and her blue eyes starred to Anne. Later, Gilbert explained Anne that Mrs. Lynde knows everything about every in Avonlea. Mrs. Sloan was a roly-poly little woman, which eat a lot cake. The vicar Mr. Allan and his wife were very friendly, and Anne knew at once that Mrs. Allan was a kindred spirit. Finally Gilbert introduce her some young people. Charlie Sloane starred with very big eyes to her, Anne was glad as they left him. Josie Pye was the young woman, which had looked so angry in the church. She reached Anne coldly her hand during she smiled to Gilbert. Jane Andrews, Moody Spuergoon, and Ruby Gillis were very nice and Anne liked them at once. Than came a young couple with a chubby baby towards them. The woman had beautiful black hair and a nice smile. She holds the baby in her arms and her husband reached Gilbert his hand.  
  
"Anne, these are Diana and Fred Wright. Diana's parents give this yearly picnic here." Said Gilbert.  
  
"How nice, to meet you. Since everyone in Avonlea knows that Gilbert is engaged, everyone will know who his fiancé is." Diana smiled, her voice was friendly.  
  
Anne liked her immediately. From all the people she had meet today, was Diana Wright the most interesting person for Anne. Anne had met some kindred spirits in her life, but Diana Wright seems at once more than this. Anne felt that she could be a really good friend. The little boy on Diana's arm starts to whine.  
  
"What is the name of your baby?" Anne asked.  
  
"Fred," with proud Diana looked to her son. But little Fred doesn't stop to whine, Diana tried to calm him down, but don't make it.  
  
"May I hold him?" Anne asked.  
  
"He don't like stranger very often," Diana answered careful and hesitated to give her Fred.  
  
Sure he would start to cry more. But Anne smiled friendly and Diana reached her the baby. Refer to, little Fred looked a little bit puzzled and Anne start to speak with him. Suddenly he calmed down and starts to laugh.  
  
Diana looked astonished to Anne: "He always cries, if other people would hold him. I have never seen this before."  
  
Anne and Diana smiled to each other. Both know here was build a well friendship. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
At this evening, Anne and Gilbert strolled down to the lane and enjoyed the sunset. They hold hands und enjoyed the peaceful silent.  
  
"Do you like Avonlea?" Gilbert asked and laid his arm round her waist.  
  
Anne stopped and turned to him. She looked deep in his eyes and whispered: "It is very beautiful here, Gil. I guess this is the most beautiful place on the whole world." She stands on her tie topes and kissed him.  
  
Gilbert pulled her in his arms: "Every place where you are is beautiful, Anne." He whispered low and Anne's heart beat wildly by these words.  
  
For a while they whispered sweet words into their ears and kissed each other. Slowly it was getting dark and the clear night air getting cold, therefore they decided to walk back.  
  
Gilbert drove with his father to Carmody on the next morning. He wants to help him to buy a new cow at the market. Anne walked alone trough Avonlea. She went to the post office and refer a letter to the orphanage, she had promised the kids to write. Everyone in Avonlea knows Gilberts fiancé now and they all greet her friendly. She walked slowly out of the village. On a meadow were many narcissuses and Anne must pick a big bunch. On her way back she passed the church and the small churchyard, she decided to walk trough it.  
  
Anne walked aimless among the partly weather-beaten tombstones and tried to read the inscriptions. Suddenly she stopped abrupt. Two graves were side by side, and the tombstones had the same name "Cuthbert" on it. Here were the graves of Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert. Careful, she stroked over Matthews tombstone inscription. Sadness came over her. She had known Matthew and Marilla only a short time, but nevertheless she liked them. She looked to the flowers in her arms and laid them down on the two graves.  
  
As she left the churchyard, Anne met Diana Wright, which came out of the vicarage.  
  
"Miss Shirley," Diana walked smiling to Anne. "How nice to see you."  
  
"Please call me Anne."  
  
"Only, if you will call me Diana." They looked to each other and laughed. "I have even visit Mrs. Allan. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was at the churchyard," and Anne start to told her the story from Matthew and Marilla.  
  
"How pity that you don't stay at Green Gables then. I'm sure we were long ago good friends." Diana answered.  
  
"I believe this, too. Have the Cuthberth`s fetch a boy at that time?" Anne asked.  
  
"No, I have never known that they would take an orphan child. Green Gables is empty since Marillas death. Any related have inherited it, but he lives in Charlottetown and don't look after it. It is really pity; Green Gables is such a beautiful place."  
  
"Yes," Anne answered absent.  
  
The both were walked back to the village. Suddenly stand the young blond woman in front of them.  
  
"Hello Josie," Diana said, and Anne noticed a coldly tone in Diana's voice.  
"Hello Diana," Josie answered unfriendly, than she looked to Anne. "Good day, Miss Shirley. I hope it isn't too monotonous in Avonlea for you. Of course it can't be better in an orphanage." She smiled ironical.  
  
"Avonlea and the orphanage aren't monotonous in any case. I like both." Anne replied self-confident.  
  
"Hmmm, every how used it. I'm sure you don't know it better. I only ask my self, what Gilbert likes on you. Everywhere are pretty girls, why take he a read head one?" Josie said derogatory.  
  
Anne starts to get angry. Since her childhood she was very sensitive if someone talks about her red hair. "I'm rather a read head, than so arrogant and vain as some other people." She answered.  
  
Josie snort contemptuous and stroked her blond hair back. "I see you don't learn behaviour in an orphanage. But you can't expect such things from an orphan."  
  
Anne's eyes glittering angry, her cheeks getting red. She was short before to getting furry.  
  
Diana noticed it and tried to save the situation: "In your case I wouldn't talk about behaviour, Josie. Well behaviour isn't strength from you."  
  
Josie snort again than the turned and walked away.  
  
Diana laughed: "Calm down, Anne. It isn't worth to getting angry because of a Pye. They are the worse clan in Avonlea. Besides, Josie is only envy of you, because you are engaged with Gilbert. She had always dreamed to marry him. But believe me, she had never any chance. Where would voluntary marry a Pye?" Diana said and both start to laugh. 


	21. Chapter 21

The follow chapters are correct from my terrible grammar mistakes with the wonderful help from Annie! Thank you so much. (  
Chapter 21  
  
Gilbert was sitting on the porch when Anne came back. She smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"How was your day?" He asked, smiling.  
  
Anne told him about her walk and the meeting with Diana.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I hadn't known that I have a rival here in Avonlea," she concluded.  
  
"A rival?" Confused, he looked at her.  
  
"Yes, Josie Pye. I met her today and she was really unfriendly. Diana told me that she had always dreamed you would marry her. I guess she hates me, because I'm engaged to you."  
  
"Josie Pye?" Gilbert asked. He had never thought that Josie had any hopes.  
  
"Did she also have a chance?" Anne asked, suddenly insecure.  
  
Gilbert laughed loudly and drew her into his arms. "No, never. I would never have married Josie. Besides, I found my true love in Halifax. I'm so glad that you broke your ankle. Actually, I should be thankful for this paling." Gentle he stroked a lock of hair away from her face and smiled tenderly.  
  
"And it doesn't bother you that my hair is red?"  
  
"You silly goose," grumbled Gilbert. "Don't you know that I love your hair? That I love everything about you?"  
  
Anne didn't answer, but kissed him.  
  
They were interrupted as John Blythe cleared his throat. Startled, they both looked up. John was coming on the porch and said: "I don't want to disturb you, but supper is ready." And he went inside.  
  
Anne's cheeks were blushing with embarrassment and hastily she stood up. But Gilbert grabbed her arm and looked at her, begging: "Please give me one more kiss, Anne."  
  
"Gil," hissed Anne quietly. "Your parents are waiting."  
  
"Please.." With puppy eyes he looked at Anne.  
  
Anne smiled and kissed him again. Finally he let her go with a sigh and they went inside.  
  
Soon the beautiful time in Avonlea was past and Anne and Gilbert had to go back to Halifax. Anne and Diana promised to write each other. A nice friendship was starting to develop between the two.  
  
During the stay in Avonlea they all spoke a lot about the approaching wedding. Anne and Gilbert decided to marry in September. Mrs. Blythe planned the ceremony in the garden. Anne hugged her parents-in-laws before she got on the train with Gilbert. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
The planning of the wedding was in full swing. Anne stayed in contact with Diana though letters. And Mrs. Blythe also wrote her again and again and spoke about the preparations. Anne liked her future mother-in-law more and more. All the preparations, the school, and the writing of her stories filled Anne's days. In spite of it, she had enough time to meet Gilbert often. They both were happy and enjoyed every minute together. Sometimes Anne couldn't wait until autumn. But the thought of leaving her students hurt her, too. Above all she would miss little Sarah terribly. Meanwhile the little girl spoke a lot with Anne and Gilbert. But she was still shy with other people. What would she do, if Anne were away? Would Sarah still speak a lot? If Anne were married, she would live with Gilbert in Halifax. They had found their new home, a little house near the harbour. Anne looked forward to it and in her dreams she had already furnished it.  
  
The Blythes announced a visit to Halifax in July. On a hot sunny day, Gilbert drove to the station to meet his parents and than to Hopetown to meet Anne. They greeted her at the gate of the orphanage. Mr. and Mrs. Blythe hugged Anne.  
  
"How are you, Anne? You look well." Mary laughed and looked at her daughter- in-law. "I'm glad to see you. How was the trip?" Anne asked. "Fine. Although Halifax cannot be compared to Avonlea. Everything is so full and cramped there." said Mrs. Blythe. "Avonlea isn't a town, Mom." Gilbert laughed. "Of course not, but it is more beautiful." Mary answered earnestly. "Avonlea is really more beautiful. I have never seen such a beautiful and peaceful place before. You should be proud to live there." Anne looked dreamily towards the horizon. "But come on, I will show you the orphanage." She interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Anne guided them to the house, showed them the classroom, the recreation room, and the dormitory. Than they walked into the garden where the children were playing.  
  
"Anne, how did you convince Miss Brook to let them play in the garden?" Gilbert asked, surprised, as he saw how some children running over the meadow, while some others were sitting under a tree. Anne grinned: "Finally I have caused to persuade Miss Brook, while I promised that we take care of the garden. So she can economize by letting go of the gardener. Anyhow, the children are happy and they have fun caring for it." Gilbert kissed her quickly, as his parents walked outside to the garden: "You are great, Anne-girl."  
  
The excited children watched the unexpected guests. Anne introduced every child and they greeted Gilbert's family in a friendly way. As always, Sarah was standing a little bit farther from the others. But Anne walked toward her and took her hand. "This is Sarah," she introduced the little girl. In a short time, Sarah started chatting with Mrs. Blythe. Mary Blythe loved children and with her kind ways she made Sarah love her immediately.  
  
In the following two days, Mary Blythe spent a lot of time with Sarah. They went for walks and she read stories to her. She noticed how bright and clever Sarah was. On the last evening before their departure the Blythes went out to eat. "We have thought a lot about Sarah," Mary said suddenly. "It is pity that such a clever and kind girl is growing up in the orphanage." "Sarah is really a darling. I wish she could find a family. But it is difficult to find a good home for the children." Anne answered. "John and I have thought many hours about it and. well we were pleased to give Sarah a home. I know we are old but I think she could be happy with us." "Are you serious?" Anne asked astonished. "Yes, sometimes we are quite lonely at our farm. I think Sarah would bring new life into the old house. Besides, Avonlea is a beautiful place to grow up." Mary said. John nodded and squeezed her hand. "Ma, Dad, this is really a great idea." Gilbert smiled. "Don't you think, Anne?" For a while Anne was silent but than she smiled: "I think Avonlea is the best place to grow up. I'm really happy about your decision. I'm sure Sarah will be happy with you." She stood up and hugged her parents-in-law. "I will speak with Miss Brook. Of course there are some papers to sign and we must speak with Sarah." "Anne, I think you should speak with Sarah. The girl likes you so much." John said. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Miss Brook hadn't any objection to the adoption. Therefore, Anne called Sarah into the classroom.  
  
"Sarah, I want to speak with you about something." Anne said and sat down on the chair. With a smile, Sarah sat onto her lap. "Sarah, do you like Mr. and Mrs. Blythe?"  
  
Sarah looked intensely at Anne with her pretty blue eyes: "They are very nice."  
  
"Would you live with them?"  
  
Sarah opened her eyes wide and her mouth fell open. "You mean living with them? A home?"  
  
"Yes, Sarah. They will give you a good home. Do you want go to Avonlea?"  
  
Sarah looked as she would laugh and cry at the same time. "Could I see you again, Miss Shirley?" She asked, suddenly insecure.  
  
"Of course. Gilbert and I would visit Avonlea often. You will be almost related to me. What do you think?"  
  
"Do you think I could have a dog there?"  
  
"It could be."  
  
Suddenly the little girl nodded eagerly and laid her arms round Anne's neck  
"I'd like to have a family Miss Shirley."  
  
"Well, come on. They are waiting for you." Anne laughed and kissed Sarah's forehead.  
Two weeks later a letter came from Avonlea.  
Dear Anne and Gilbert,  
Sarah has settled here very well. She has a friend, the little Carry Boulter. They are almost inseparable. And Sarah is like sunshine for us. Her bright, clear laugh sounds through the whole house. We are so glad that we have made this decision.  
John bought a puppy yesterday. It is a young Irish Setter and Sarah started to cry as she saw him. It was so nice to see how happy she was about it.  
She sends you greetings.  
Yours Mary. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Dear Anne,  
  
I have great news. Next week, Fred has some business to do in Halifax and he is taking me with him. My mother will look after baby Fred while we are away. Would you like to meet me? We could stroll through the city and maybe get to look for some things for your wedding. Have you yet a wedding dress? Have you made a final decision about it? I would be pleased to see you again, Anne. I will call the orphanage soon. I hope you can give me an answer then.  
Yours, Diana  
Of course, Anne would meet Diana. One week later the young women met each other at the station in Halifax. Laughing, they hugged each other, as Diana and Fred get out of the train.  
  
"How nice to see you two again." Anne smiled. "Gilbert is sorry but there is so much work in the hospital that he couldn't get a free day. "  
  
"I'm very busy, too," Fred answered. "But maybe we could meet each other for supper."  
  
"That would be great. Now, first we should go to the hotel." Diana said, and took Anne's arm.  
  
"Go ahead, you two! I must go to the bank at once." Fred looked busily at his watch. "I will be back in the hotel at the latest, at 5.00 pm, Diana." He kissed his wife on the cheek and wished them both a fun time.  
  
"I have so many things to tell you Anne. Where should we start our city stroll? I don't know a lot about Halifax."  
  
"Don't you want to rest a little bit first?" Anne asked, laughing.  
  
"No, I can't wait to rummage in all these shops."  
  
Chattering, the two left the train station.  
  
"Now let us talk about your wedding dress."  
  
"Diana, I'm so glad that you are here," Anne sighed with a laugh. "I have looked at some dresses, but I can't make a decision. I don't know one fits me. I feel so ugly in most of them."  
  
"Anne, you are beautiful. Now, Diana is here, and I will help you. Come on, we will find you the dress of your wildest dreams. I promise."  
  
They strolled through many shops the whole morning. They hadn't looked for a wedding dress so far, but they looked at much china, books, and coloured stuff. They laughed and chatted with each other. It was very funny for both. Around noon they sat down in a small restaurant to eat.  
  
"Now," Diana said as they left the building after their refreshments. "We will look for your wedding dress, now, Anne."  
  
Together they went into a big shop at the corner. It sold many dresses, things, hats, and shoes. For two hours they looked at every wedding dress, and everything in this shop. But there wasn't the right one for Anne. Diana realized that they hadn't found the right dress for Anne. Sure, many dresses fit her, because Anne had a fabulous figure, but they all hadn't the special touch. The little thing to make it perfect.  
  
With a look of giving up, Anne walked down the street: "This was what I thought, Diana. What should we do? I can't find my perfect dress." Anne said desperately.  
  
"Come on, Anne. We shouldn't give up so quickly." Diana nudged her friend in the side.  
  
With cheerful new courage, they entered the next shop. But here they hadn't any luck, either. Anne's mood was almost at rock bottom.  
  
"Maybe we should make a break, Anne." Diana said as she noticed Anne's expression.  
  
"Tomorrow, we will search again. All right?"  
  
Anne nodded. They walked in direction back to the hotel. On their way, they passed a very small, odd shop. In the shop window were piles of very old books, and beside them some vases, and a wreath of dried roses. A rocking chair stood at the other end of the window and a shovel leaned against it.  
  
Anne stopped abruptly in front of the window: "Diana, let us go into this shop."  
  
"Why will you look into this odds and ends shop?" Diana asked.  
  
"I don't know, I think it is a special one. It looks interesting. Please, Diana."  
  
"Well, if you want. But you wouldn't find your wedding dress, here."  
  
"I must go into it, Diana. I think this shop belonged to a kindred spirit."  
  
Diana start to laugh and let Anne pull her into the shop. Inside, the shop was very tiny. It was crammed with so many things. The things seemed dusty and Diana had the impression that not many people visited the shop.  
  
"It seems like no one is here, Anne. Let us go." Diana said impatiently.  
  
But the astonished Anne looked around. The shop fascinated her. So many secrets were hiding here. Her lively imagination started to work.  
  
Suddenly the door behind the counter opened. An old lean woman came out of the adjoining room. Astonished, she looked at the two young girls. She hadn't seen such young girls in her shop since a long time ago.  
  
"How may I help you?" She asked in a friendly way, her blue eyes glittering impishly.  
  
"We want to look around a little bit," Anne explained. "You have a very interesting shop. I believe it is full of adventures."  
  
The woman smiled to Anne: "Yes, I think so, too. Everything here has its own story. But I don't believe that you two would find it interesting."  
  
"Oh, I'm interested on every story. It is exciting what some things have seen." Carefully, Anne stroked a silver candleholder.  
  
The old woman smiled, because this young girl was so different from the other girls she knew.  
  
"This candleholder belonged my grandmother. It was a gift for her wedding. She loved her husband very much and when he died she couldn't bear the sight of this candleholder. It reminded her always of her happy wedding. So she packed up it in a box and brought it to the attic. Many years later, she tidied up this attic and found it again. My grandmother cried violently as she saw it. I was yet a little girl, when this happened. I was worried as I saw her tears and tried to comfort her. But suddenly she laughed and said: Doreen, I only cried of my memories. We live for our memories. This made me very thoughtful. Since that day, I have tried to put every little thing into my memory."  
  
"A nice thought, to live for our memories. But why would you sell it, if you like it so much?" Anne asked.  
  
"Oh, I won't sell it. Most of these things, I don't sell. I know, I have a shop, but actually I don't want to sell anything. That is why my shop is so full. I don't need the money, really. The shop is my hobby."  
  
"I knew that you wouldn't find a wedding dress here, Anne." Diana whispered to Anne. She didn't know that the old woman had fantastic hearing.  
  
"You are looking for a wedding dress?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes, I will marry in September," Anne explained. "But I was so magically drawn by your shop that I had to come in."  
  
For a moment the woman looked searchingly into Anne's eyes.  
  
"I believe I have something for you." She said, and quickly disappeared behind a tall shelf. She came back with a package in her hands.  
  
"Many years ago, I almost got married. I had even bought my wedding dress and everything was ready. But then there was an accident." tears glimmered in her eyes. Spontaneously, Anne touched her hand.  
  
"An accident took my George away from me. Since that time, I haven't opened this package." Slowly she started to open it. The smell of mothballs surrounded them. With wide eyes Anne looked over the edge of the package. A gleaming white thing came out of it. It was a wedding dress and it took Anne's breath away, as she finally saw the whole magnificence. White satin, a collar with tender lace. Light puffed sleeves; on the elbows they changed into lace, too.  
  
"Wow," Diana called enthusiastically. "What a beautiful dress."  
  
Speechless, Anne stared at the white dream.  
  
"Do you want to try it on?" The old woman asked.  
  
"Really?" Anne looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
The woman nodded and handed her the dress. Anne put on the dress in the adjoining room and came back.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Diana yelled. "You look fabulous in this dress!"  
  
"Do you want it?" The woman asked and smiled at Anne. "It really fits you."  
"You. you really would sell it?" Anne stammered unbelievingly. Was she dreaming? The dress was perfect; she would never again find such a dress.  
  
"No, I won't sell it. I want give it you as a present."  
  
"What?" was the only thing Anne could say. She was completely stunned. In a tiny shop, she had found the dress of her dreams and a complete stranger would give it her. "I. couldn't accept this."  
  
"I believe this dress is right for you. It had only waited for you. It is a pity to let it get dusty. The right person should wear it. Please take it; you are the right person for it. Please do this for me." Doreen said.  
  
Tears were glittering in Anne's eyes, and spontaneously she hugged the old lady.  
  
"Thank you," Anne whispered. "Thank you very much. I so not even know your name." Anne laughed suddenly.  
  
"Miss Cotton!" The woman answered. "Doreen Cotton."  
  
"You are a kindred spirit, Miss Cotton. I had known it at once." 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
The last day of school was over and Anne closed her desk drawer with a sigh. Carefully, she laid the chalk on the shelf and moved the chair to the right place. Affectionately, she looked around the empty classroom. Every day, she had stood here in front of the class and tried to teach her students something. She taught them reading, writing and arithmetic.  
  
But she tried to teach them to take pleasure in their lives, too. To believe in yourself and to dream. Now, she would leave the children and not come back after the holidays. Another teacher would take her job.  
  
Miss Frasier was a nice young lady with a friendly face. But she had devoted herself to other ideals from Anne. She saw things more practically and she wouldn't read fairy tales to the kids. Basically, Miss Brook was glad to have such a realistic teacher now. Often she had told Anne not to dream too much.  
  
Anne stroked the desk the last time, stood up, and closed the door. A new time would come, now. Gilbert and she would marry and after their honeymoon they would live in a small house in Halifax. While Gilbert was working in the hospital, Anne would support the household and write her stories. Sometimes she published her short stories in the newspaper. But her dream was to publish a book.  
  
Absent-mindedly thinking these thoughts, she walked downstairs. As she reached the hall, she saw all the children standing there. They all wanted to say good-bye to their beloved teacher. The little thick Vera stepped forward, holding a big bunch of flowers in her hands.  
  
"We want to say good-bye, Miss Shirley. You must know we all will miss you terribly." Tears rolled down Vera's cheeks and with trembling hands she handed Anne the flowers.  
  
"That is really nice of you all," Anne stammered and fought back tears, too. Finally she hugged every child and kissed them.  
  
"Miss Shirley?" Peter said suddenly, in a low voice. "Will you visit us someday?"  
  
"Of course I will visit you, as often as I can." Anne promised.  
This all happened in the afternoon, now Anne sat in her room and stared at the suitcase on her bed. She had finished packing and any moment Gilbert would be coming. In the evening, they would take the ferry to PEI. In only two weeks they would marry. Actually, Anne was very happy; she couldn't wait to be Gilbert's wife. But there was a little bit of sorrow in her heart, too. It hurt to leave the children and Hopetown. She had taken Mrs. Powell to her heart and Rusty felt at home here, too.  
  
"Rusty." she suddenly thought again. The big tomcat lay snugly on her bed, sleeping. Anne and Gilbert had planned to pick him up after their honeymoon. He would live with them together in Halifax. But Anne suddenly had doubts that Rusty would like it there. Rusty loved his tours of Hopetown. Would he like to live somewhere else? Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a car stopping in front of the house. She looked outside the window and smiled. With fast steps, she heard Gilbert coming upstairs. 


	26. Chapter 26

Please give me reviews. I need it!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Anne leaned against the rail of the ferry and saw, with melancholy, the mainland of Nova Scotia getting smaller and smaller. Slowly the sun set and gave the sea a red gleam. She felt a hand on her shoulder. With a smile, she leaned against Gilbert.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Anne?" he asked softly.  
  
"I am thinking about the children. They must go to bed soon. Mary will forget to pray and Peter doesn't want to get out his socks.." She stopped and looked silently at the sea.  
  
"Will you miss them?" An insecure tone was in his voice.  
  
Anne nodded and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Anne, will you regret marrying me?"  
  
With wide eyes, Anne turned to him: "How can you think that?"  
  
"Ah.. I only think you will miss your work.. Do you think you can be happy with me?" Anne stopped his words as she laid a finger on his lips. With loving eyes she looked at him:  
  
"Gil, I can only be happy with you. Of course, I will miss the children, but that doesn't mean I regret my decision." Gently, she laid her hand on his cheek. "I love you Gil. And it is my deepest wish to be together with you." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.  
  
He laid his arms round her waist and held her in his arms. While this was happening, the small island came nearer and was waiting for their arrival.  
  
It was almost dark when the train finally stopped at Bright River Station. John Blythe was waiting for them with the buggy.  
  
"Hello Anne, Gil." He called and hugged them both. "Did you have a nice trip?" Anne nodded: "It was wonderful, but actually there couldn't be anywhere more beautiful than here. PEI is something special." She smiled and looked around.  
  
John laughed: "If I hadn't known better, I would have said you were an Islander, Anne. Mrs. Lynde would be enthusiastic if she could hear your words, now. She is always distrustful of all people who are not Islanders. But you are still one of us, Anne." He laughed again and carried the baggage to the buggy.  
  
The Blythe homestead was brightly illuminated when they stopped in front of it in the darkness. Gilbert gave Anne his hand to help her down. Anne's feet had hardly touched the ground before Sarah came running out of the house.  
  
"Miss Shirley," she yelled excitedly.  
  
Anne squatted down and hugged her.  
  
"Hello, Sarah, how are you?" she asked, laughing.  
  
"Oh, it is so nice to see you again, Miss Shirley."  
  
Meanwhile Mary was there, too and hugged them. It was a wonderful arrival. Anne felt as she had come home.  
  
They sat together in the parlour of the Blythe home and chatted about everything. After a while, Sarah started to yawn.  
  
"I think it is time to go to bed, Sarah," Mary said.  
  
But Sarah opened her eyes wide and shook her head.  
  
"Oh, please no, I want to stay up a little bit more." Sarah pleaded.  
  
"It is still too late. You are tired." Mary answered.  
  
Again Sarah yawned.  
  
"You should really go to bed, Sarah." Anne answered with a smile. "We want to do many things tomorrow. You must have enough sleep to do it all."  
  
Sarah thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. Anne brought her upstairs to bed and soon she was fast asleep.  
  
The wedding would happen in only two weeks. Everyone was working hard on the plans. Mrs. Blythe swept and cleaned the whole house without resting. Diana talked all the time about the seating arrangement, about Anne's hairdo and so on.. Sometimes, all the bustle was too much for Anne and she longed for a walk with Gil. To stroll with him down to the lake, listen to the birds, holding his hand, and whispering sweet words to him. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Only few days after their arrival, Diana said Anne couldn't possibly live in the same house, as Gilbert until her wedding. Mrs. Lynde was gossiping in Avonlea about this odd habit. How could the bride sleep in the same house before the wedding? Before a scandal could start, Diana made a suggestion. Anne should live with the Barrys for the next few days. So Anne stayed in the guest room of Diana's parents. Here, she was surrounded with even more bustle than before. Mrs. Barry was just like Diana with her ardour towards planning. The evening before the wedding, Mrs. Barry couldn't stop talking about it. Mrs. Barry, Mrs. Blythe, Mrs. Lynde, Diana, and even Diana's sister Minnie Mae were sitting in the parlour chattering excitedly about the next day. Again and again about the seating arrangement, the music, the meal.Anne sat silently among them. She felt as if she was the only person in the world who wasn't interested in this at all. Soon would be her big day. Confused thoughts whizzed through her head. From a distance, she heard the chattering of the others. She couldn't take much more..  
  
Abruptly, Anne stood up.  
  
"Anne, where are you going?" Diana asked, astonished.  
  
"I need a little bit of fresh air. I don't feel well." Anne answered in a low voice.  
  
"What? You can't get sick now!" Mrs. Barry called, frightened.  
  
"That would be a disaster, the bride ill on the wedding day." Mrs. Lynde added. Everyone was getting hysterical.  
  
Anne sighed and shook her head: "I'm fine. I only need fresh air."  
  
"Certainly it is only stage-fright." Diana said. "Go and take a short walk. We will organize everything. Don't worry." She lovingly touched Anne's hand. Anne smiled thankfully at her friend. She nodded to the others and went out the door.  
  
"Remember to put on your jacket!" Mrs. Barry called. "Otherwise you will have a cold tomorrow, and you will end up standing with a red nose in front of the altar."  
  
Anne didn't answer, but went out of the house. It was a relief to smell the fresh night air. The stars were shining brightly in the sky. She closed her eyes with a sigh and enjoyed the quiet. She felt as free as a bird. As she was walking down the path to the lake, her thoughts wandered to Gilbert.  
  
Although the bustle was sometimes too much, Anne was happy about the coming day. Tomorrow she would marry him.  
  
Suddenly she saw a familiar figure coming towards her, in the darkness. It was Gilbert. Anne smiled: "Gil!" she called excitedly.  
  
"Minnie Mae told me that you were walking to the lake." He took her hands in his and smiled gently.  
  
"Yes, I needed fresh air. They all are so busy with planning." She laughed.  
  
"They cause so much bustle, right?" He stroked her cheek. "Are you worried about tomorrow?"  
  
"No," Anne shook her head. "Tomorrow will be the most beautiful day of my life, because I will marry you. I love you, Gil."  
  
"I love you, too, Anne."  
  
They kissed each other and forgot all the bustle, every guest, and all these things. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
"Anne! Anne, you are finally ready?" Diana yelled excitedly.  
  
For almost a hundredth time at this morning, Diana rushed into the room. It seemed as if Diana was more excited than the bride. Anne stood in the guest room and looked at herself in the big pier-glass. Yes, she was ready. She had put on the wedding dress, her hairdo was finished, the veil fixed. She must only take the bouquet.  
  
"Anne," Diana clapped enthusiastically, as she saw her friend, now. "You look breath-taking."  
  
"You're only saying that because I'm your friend." Anne smiled.  
  
"No, you are beautiful Anne. The most beautiful bride Avonlea has ever seen." Diana hugged her. "Oh Anne, we must go, it is time." She yelled suddenly. "I will look and see if Dad is ready with the buggy." She ran out of the room.  
  
Laughing, Anne shook her head. Diana was a treasure but today she was a little bit too excited. Anne took the bouquet and glanced one last time at the mirror. "At least one thing is sure, Anne Shirley. Your nose is all right." She smiled and went downstairs.  
  
With Mr. Barry's buggy, they drove to the church. The sun was shining down on the small, white building and the guests were sitting on the benches. Everyone was waiting for the bride. Mr. Blythe was standing in the anteroom. He was Anne's best man.  
  
He smiled at her as she came in.  
  
"You look fantastic, Anne." He said, and kissed his future daughter-in-law on the forehead.  
  
"Is everyone in there?" Anne asked. She seemed a little bit nervous.  
  
Everyone would stare at her if she entered the church.  
  
John patted her hand and nodded: "Don't worry, everything will be all right."  
  
Mr. Blythe glanced at Mrs. Allan on the other side and nodded. Mrs. Allan walked to the piano and started playing the song. On the arm of her future father-in-law, Anne stepped into the church. The guests turned round curiously to see the bride. Anne was relieved when she noticed that everybody smiled. They walked along the aisle and Anne glanced over the guests. Then she saw her! There, next to Dr. Stuart, sat Christine. Anne gulped and her heart started to throb. Of course, she had thought that Christine might come, because her father was invited. But somehow, Anne had hoped she wouldn't come. Christine noticed her look and their eyes met. She looked very beautiful with her dark hair, which was fixed up very stylishly, and her pink dress was very elegant. It was exactly pink, Anne's favourite colour. But Anne couldn't wear pink, because of her red hair.  
  
Anne felt miserable, sure that Christine looked more beautiful today than she did.  
  
"Think of your nose!" Anne scolded herself. It could be that Christine was pretty, but she hadn't such a pretty nose.  
  
For Anne, the moment seemed like an eternity, but of course it was only a few seconds. Anne looked again at Christine, and was astonished when she saw Christine smiling in a friendly way at her.  
  
The ceremony was beautiful and some ladies, especially Mrs. Blythe, wiped their tears away as Anne and Gilbert exchanged the rings. From Mrs. Lynde, they heard a loud sob at this moment, too. Entangled, Anne and Gilbert looked at her. Mrs. Lynde gave a sign of refusal and held a big handkerchief to her face. Gilbert looked back at Anne and both had to suppress a laugh. He pushed the ring over Anne's finger and held her hand in his.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," Mr. Allan said, and Gilbert bent down to kiss his new wife.  
  
The people clapped enthusiastically and threw rice as the young couple left the church. Sarah and Minnie May threw flowers.  
  
Everyone went to the Blythe house. There, in the garden, in the shadow of the big trees, they celebrated the wedding.  
  
It seemed as if the congratulations would never end. Everyone kissed and hugged the bride and bridegroom, and give their gifts.  
  
Finally, Christine Stuart stood in front of them.  
  
"I wish you all the best, Gilbert." she said, and hugged him. She looked at Anne and smiled again. "All the best, Anne." She hugged her. "Please forgive me my bad behaviour, at our last meeting. It was terrible. I'm glad that you two are married, now. I guess I understand the meaning true love. Because, I, too, have found my true love." She turned round and introduced the young man behind her. "This is James Parker."  
  
The man gave Anne and Gilbert his hand and congratulated them too.  
  
"James is the vicar in a small parish, near Halifax." Christine explained, smiling.  
  
The man was very friendly, but at the first moment, one couldn't believe that Christine had chosen him. He wasn't a dazzling person, he hadn't a great career, and he wasn't rich. But he was very nice, and Anne liked him at once. Christine smiled at him every minute and listened attentively to his words. It seemed that James was Christine's true love. Anne was happy for Christine; everyone should meet his or her true love. She looked at Gilbert and her heart beat wildly in her chest. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Snowflakes whirled cheerfully through the air in front of the window. Some birds hopped to and fro, among the boughs from a bare apple-tree. Some others sat puffed up on another tree and watched them play. Suddenly, a squirrel flitted over the snowy grass. It left cute tracks in the snow. It came abruptly, and suddenly, it was gone.  
  
Her face leaned on her hands; Anne sat at her desk and watched this spectacle. She tried again to bring her thoughts to paper. But often, she disagreed with her thoughts. She thought of Gilbert and smiled.  
  
It was 3 months after they were married and Anne had enjoyed every minute with him. But sometimes, Gilbert had to work very much. The hospital had a lot of work every day. A day with 12 hours wasn't rare. Every minute he wasn't here, Anne missed him. But she knew how much he loved his work. And if he had the chance to save the life of someone, he was working with his whole heart. In Anne's eyes, he was the best physician in the world. Briskly, her pen scurried over the paper. She had to record her thoughts before they slipped away.  
  
Rusty was sleeping on a soft pillow next to the fireplace. The tomcat had adjusted to the small house in Halifax very well. He had marked out his district and he still had a rival. A big red tomcat was always fighting with him. But now it was too cold outside for even Rusty. Therefore he slept next to the fire instead, and warmed his coat.  
  
Anne hadn't adjusted as well as Rusty. Of course, she was happy with Gilbert, but because of his work, he wasn't at home often. Hence, Anne sometimes felt lonely in the small house. The women in the neighbourhood were all older than Anne. Indeed, they were nice, but no kindred spirits. And Halifax was different from Hopetown. In Hopetown, she didn't have to walk a long way until she came to the woods. But in Halifax, it was a long way.  
  
Anne tried to adjust, but it wasn't easy. She said nothing to Gilbert. She would make him happy. With a sigh, she sat down next to Rusty and stroked his coat. At once, the tomcat started to purr.  
  
"I will learn to adjust, Rusty!"  
  
Rusty mewed and closed his eyes again.  
  
It was late when Gilbert came home. Anne looked up from a book and smiled.  
  
"Hello Gil! How was your day?"  
  
He kissed her and Anne noticed that he was upset about something.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"It was a terrible day, Anne." He sat next to her and took her hand. "I couldn't help the little girl."  
  
For some days, the doctors at the hospital had been fighting for the life of a five-year old girl. She had been very sick with scarlet fever.  
  
"We lost the fight today, Anne." Gilbert explained tonelessly.  
  
Immediately, Anne laid her arm round him. How terrible to lose such a little child.  
  
"Gil, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Silently, Gilbert shook his head. He had thought about it the whole day. Now, he was by his  
  
Anne, his wonderful Anne, and here he would find comfort and diversion.  
  
"How was your day?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I tried to write. But somehow it isn't good enough." Anne sighed, smiling.  
  
"Read it to me." Gilbert said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Anne's heart throbbed: "Oh no, you will laugh at it."  
  
"I will not. Please read it to me."  
  
For a moment she said nothing. Should she really do it?  
  
"Well, but please promise that you will not laugh."  
  
"I promise!" He sealed the promise with a kiss.  
  
Anne stood up and fetched some papers from her desk. Then she sat down on the sofa again. Gilbert stretched himself out on the sofa, his head on Anne's lap. He closed his eyes. Nervously, Anne played with a lock of hair. She gulped again and started to read. Her beautiful, clear voice filled the room. She read the poem she had written that afternoon. Silence filled the room when she had finished. Anne thought Gilbert had fallen asleep. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked deeply into hers.  
  
"Anne, that was beautiful. I think you should try publishing some of your works."  
  
"Really?" Anne asked insecurely.  
  
"Of course," he smiled and sat up. "You have writing talent, my Anne." He took her face between his hands and Anne smiled, too.  
  
"Thank you Gil." She whispered, and kissed him. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
At first they had planned to go to Avonlea for Christmas. But Gilbert had to cancel the holiday because another physician was ill and he had to fill in. Therefore, Anne decorated the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve alone. Mr. Raymond, a nice neighbour, brought the tree in the afternoon. Around 7.00 pm, Gilbert would come home. Until this time, Anne would make everything perfect. He was very sad that they couldn't spend the day together. But Anne had smiled and replied they had the whole evening together. Although Anne was sad, too. It was their first Christmas since their wedding.  
  
Anne stepped back and looked contentedly at her work. The tree was decorated with red candles and silver balls. It smelled like fir-needles, and the fire in the fireplace crackled. Slowly, the house was filling with the fragrance from the roast goose, which Anne was cooking. Later, she starts to lay the table festively. After everything was finished, she sat down on the sofa and waited. Rusty kept Anne company. The hands of the clock moved slowly toward 7.00 pm. Anne listen expectantly and hoped to hear Gilbert's steps in the hall. But nothing happened. It was near 7.30 pm and Gilbert didn't come. Restless, Anne walked into the kitchen to look after the roast goose. The goose was done and should have been on the table. The clock ticked incessantly. Anne tried to read, bus she couldn't concentrate. By 9:00 pm, Anne was despairing. The goose was cold and thus ruined. Crying, she sat in the parlour. This wasn't how she had imagined her Christmas.  
  
It was almost 11.00 pm as Gilbert walked with fast steps towards the small house. It seemed dark and empty. The view was painful for him. He had planned a wonderful Christmas Eve with Anne, but now was everything ruined.  
  
The emergency room had been filled with many sick people. All the nurses and doctors had to work overtime. For hours, they hadn't had time to rest.  
  
He opened the front door, and saw a weak fire in the fireplace of the parlour. Quickly he unbuttoned his coat and went inside. Anne was sleeping on the sofa. Dry tears stuck to her cheeks. Gilbert looked at the pretty Christmas tree and the festive table. Anne had take pains with it. Rusty lay on the armchair and looked angrily at him. Gilbert ignored him and kneeled down in front of Anne. Gentle he stroked her cheek: "Anne?" He whispered. Sleepily, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Anne, I`m so sorry." He apologized at once. "We had so much work, I couldn't go home. Can you forgive me?" He looked suppliant.  
  
Speechless, Anne looked at him; she knew it wasn't Gil's fault. Instead of an answer, she laid her arms round his neck.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my Queen Anne. You have taken pains with it all." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"It isn't your fault, Gil. Only, sometimes I feel so lonely." It was the first time that Anne spoke about it.  
  
Gilbert was astonished; he had never believed Anne could feel lonely in Halifax.  
  
"Come to me," he stood up and pulled her in his arms. "I don't want you to be unhappy."  
  
"I'm happy Gil. I love you, it isn't important."  
  
"But it is. You are not happy here in Halifax, are you?"  
  
"I'm happy; it is only less than in Hopetown or Avonlea. I have no friends here and." She sobbed a little bit. "You aren't often here."  
  
He held her in his arms. "I hadn't known this, Anne-girl. I haven't thought about it. Please forgive me."  
  
Although Anne said everything would be all right, Gilbert slowly a decision. He wanted to make Anne happy and he would do everything for this end. 


	31. Chapt 31

Chapter 31  
  
After Christmas, they went to Avonlea. There they would stay for New Year's Day. The small village was covered with snow and ice. Anne enjoyed the drive from the station to Avonlea. Wrapped in blankets, they sat in the sleigh, which Fred Wright had met them with. They listened to the panting of the horse.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful here?" Anne sighed and Gilbert, laughing, lay his arm round her shoulder.  
  
The Blythes and Diana welcomed them warmly. Diana hadn't come to the station, because she was pregnant. Anne hugged her friend and both started to laugh, as Diana's fat belly disturbed their hug a bit.  
  
The sun shone the next day. It was a cold winter day, but the air was clear. In the afternoon, Anne, Gilbert, Sarah, Fred, and Diana went skating. The lake was frozen and they had a lot of fun. Diana watched the funny activities from the shore. But after a while, its got cold and Diana wanted go home. Sarah had a red nose, too. But Anne still wouldn't go home. Finally Anne and Gilbert decided to stay for a while. Hand in hand they skated over the ice.  
  
"Let us go for a stroll," Anne pleaded as they unbuckled the runners. "It's so beautiful here."  
  
Gilbert nodded and took her hand. Slowly the sun set, as they walked through the snow. Unconsciously, they walked to Green Gables.  
  
Suddenly, they saw the house with the green gables in front of them. Anne stopped and blinked: "It is still so beautiful, as I remember." In silence both stared to the house. No noise could be heard. No light was in the empty windows. No smoke was coming out of the chimney.  
  
"Somehow it makes me sad to see Green Gables so empty. Why doesn't live someone here? It is a pity to let such a beautiful house be empty." Anne murmured.  
  
Gilbert laid his arm round her waist: "I don't know, Anne. I guess Mr. Sadler has bought it. But he was more interested in the land than in the house."  
  
Anne nodded thoughtfully.  
  
Suddenly Gilbert had an idea: "Yes, that's it! Why didn't I have this idea earlier?" He thought. Finally his plan was perfect, now he knew what to do. He kissed Anne on the top of her head and grinned.  
  
"What do you think, Dad?" Gilbert asked his father as they sat together in the parlour, the next day.  
  
Mr. Blythe filled his pipe and nodded approval: "It is a good idea. Your mother will be happy to hear this."  
  
"But please don't tell her too soon, Dad. She might accidentally give the secret away to Anne. I want to make sure everything is right before I tell her."  
  
"I won't say anything, honest. I will speak about it when you two are back in Halifax. All right?" Mr. Blythe asked grinning.  
  
"Well maybe you could speak with Mr. Sadler. You know him and." Gilbert stopped abruptly, as Anne entered the room.  
  
"Oh, my favourite daughter-in-law is coming." Mr. Blythe said hastily.  
  
"I'm your only daughter-in-law, Dad." Anne laughed and sat down. She looked at both of them and asked: "Have you two any secrets? It seems I have interrupted you."  
  
"There can't be a better interruption." Gilbert answered and kissed her cheek.  
  
Questioning, Anne looked to him. But Mr. Blythe diverted at once: "Will you two go to the New Year's Eve ball in Carmody? It is the most important event in Avonlea. I have heard the Pyes have provided the ball this year. Certainly, they are very proud of it." Thankful for this diversion, Gilbert started to speak about it, too.  
  
The ball was a huge success. Although Josie Pye glanced at Anne angrily, Anne enjoyed the event. She loved Avonlea and the inhabitants. Unfortunately, they had to leave Avonlea soon. Here, she had many friends and in Halifax she was often alone. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Rusty was enthusiastic when they came back. Mrs. Becker, an old lady in the neighbourhood, had looking after him during their absence. A little pile of letters lay on the wardrobe. Most of them weren't important, but there was a larger brown envelope, which Anne didn't recognize. She turned it over to see where it came from. A little cry came out of her throat.  
  
Gilbert had carried the suitcases upstairs and now he came running down.  
  
"Anne, what happened?"  
  
"Gil. I. this letter is from the Winfield publisher." She stammered excitedly and showed him the letter. Two weeks ago she had send one of her manuscripts to them.  
  
Gilbert grinned: "Open it."  
  
With trembling hands she began to open it, but she couldn't do it. Sighing, she handed Gil the letter: "Please Gil, do it for me."  
  
He opened the letter and after reading it, he grinned: "Anne, they will be publishing it."  
  
Hastily Anne grabbed the letter to read it with her own eyes.  
  
"Gil, pinch me. I think I am dreaming."  
  
Gilbert laughed and kissed her.  
  
Anne was so happy afterwards that she didn't notice, how often Gilbert phoned and he didn't let her read some letters from Avonlea. Actually she should have noticed it, because Gilbert wasn't good at keeping a secret. Usually, she saw it in his eyes. But she was so busy with the publishing of her book that she forgot everything else. 


	33. Chapter 33

This is the last chapter. Please tell me what you think? Please, please!!!!  
  
Chapter 33  
  
It's was nearing March and Anne's birthday would come soon. All of nature was awaking slowly from the sleep of the winter. Gilbert made the suggestion to go to Avonlea.  
  
"I can only give you my present there." He said.  
  
Anne didn't understand it. But she was happy to visit Avonlea soon. Besides, she had a surprise for Gil; she only wanted to wait for the right moment. And a stroll through the nice places in Avonlea could be the right time.  
  
They arrived in Avonlea one day before Anne's birthday. Anne had the feeling everyone knew about Gil's present. They all smiled suspiciously and Diana grinned the whole time while Anne held her sweet little daughter in the arms. The baby had the same black hair as her mother. Her name was Anne- Cordelia. Anne cuddled the baby and her eyes glittered expectantly, but no one noticed it.  
  
On her birthday, it was an unusually warm weather for March. But it was perfect for the day. Anne received many presents. Mary gave her a pretty patchwork blanket, from Diana there was a leather notebook, and from Gilbert a pretty necklace. She wondered what he could give her only here.  
  
In the afternoon, Gilbert suddenly took her hand: "Now, we should go for a walk, Anne. It is a beautiful day."  
  
Willingly, she took his arm. At the corner of her eye, she saw her mother- in-law grinning slyly. They strolled to the lake and enjoyed the sunshine. Anne decided that she would tell him her secret now. Meanwhile, they were walking to Green Gables.  
  
"Gil, I want to tell you something." Anne started.  
  
But Gilbert laid a finger on her lips: "Psst, first I must show you something. Come on," he took her hand and walked towards Green Gables.  
  
Curtains were in the windows, and the court was swept.  
  
"Does someone live here now?" Anne asked.  
  
"Let us look," Gilbert answered and entered the porch. Without delay, he opened the door. "It is open, let us go in."  
  
"Gil!" Anne called shocked. "We can't do this."  
  
"Come on Anne," he said and stretched his hand to her.  
  
Anne looked around, no one was there. She shrugged her shoulders and followed him  
  
"Gil," she whispered as they stood in the hall. "What if someone comes home, now?"  
  
With fear she looked around. The old farmhouse had always the same charm. Of course it was redecorated, but it still reminded her of her childhood.  
  
"Could you imagine living here?" Gilbert asked, and softly touched her arm.  
  
Anne laughed: "Since my childhood I have imagined living her. But now let us go, before the owners come back."  
  
"But they are still here." Gilbert replied.  
  
Scared, Anne turned around, but no one was behind her: "Gil! You almost scared me to death." She scolded.  
  
"But, Anne it is true." He grinned.  
  
Irritated, Anne crossed the arms in front of her chest: "Gilbert Blythe! Don't tease me. What are you talking about? We are the only ones here."  
  
"Right Anne-girl."  
  
"Gil, for havens sake."She suddenly stopped. "What did..you. say?" She gulped and looked in his eyes.  
  
He went towards her and took her face between his hands: "My Queen, this is now your kingdom."  
  
"What?.... But. how did you?" Anne stammered. "Green Gables is our home, now. This is my present for you."  
  
She gave a loud cry of joy and fell on his neck: "Gil this is the best present." She kissed him.  
  
"But, Gil," she moved back a bit to look into his eyes: "What about your work at the hospital?"  
  
Gilbert smiled gently: "Don't be worried, my love. Everything is planned. I will open a practice in Avonlea. I want to have my own practice, now. And here is the right place for it."  
  
"Oh, Gil. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Anne." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She took his hand and they walked through the house.  
  
"Gil, it is beautiful. When did you arrange this all?"  
  
"I had a lot of help. Dad, Mom, and Diana did all the work."  
  
"You are all amazing." Anne laughed.  
  
"You are amazing, Anne. That is the reason why we all love you. Should we stay here tonight? Everything is here."  
  
Anne smiled and Gilbert didn't need an answer.  
  
Snuggled with each other, they later lay in the bed, and listened to their own heartbeats.  
  
"Gil, "Anne whispered. "I have a surprise, too. And this is the perfect moment to say it." She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"What is it my Queen?"  
  
"Gil, we will have a baby." Her eyes were glittering.  
  
"What?" he asked, astonished.  
  
"I said.." Anne begun again, at that moment, Gilbert drew her in his arms.  
  
"Is it true, Anne?" he asked, laughing.  
  
"Yes Gil, we will be parents."  
  
"Oh, Anne I love you so much." He kissed her passionately.  
  
The moon shone on Green Gables from the old farmhouse. New life filled the house, now. A life full of luck, warmth, joy, and true love.  
  
END 


End file.
